Aftershock
by GrathLongfletch
Summary: Shun,Gus,Lync,Hydron and Shadow are all foster brothers with a secret. They are an intelligent most of the time group, skilled in tracking, computer hacking,killing and know how to use every weapon in creation.10 targets. Too little time.OCs.
1. Spiders, chairs ,walls and tissues

**Hi my first fanfic so go easy on me plese.**

**Enjoy**

"Oommm, I have a normal life," a raven haired boy chanted.

"Aaaargh,spider! Ahhhhh!" someone started screaming their head off.

"Oommm, nothing crazy ever happens here," the boy continued.

"I'll get it!" another voice shouted.

"Shit it's fucking huge, radioactve!" craaak!

_There goes the chair._ the boy thought as he hear the chair repeatedly connect with the floor. _Poor chair._

"Will. You. Shut. The. Hell. Up!" another voice yelled.

Thwock, thwock, thwock. Was the answer.

"I can't concerntrate with all this noise, just freeze ray the little-OH MY FUCKING HELL! WHERE DID THAT THING COME FROM!" more chairs scraping on the wooden floor, something heavy landed on a bed.

"Oommm, I live with normal people," the boy tried to ignore the never ending screaming.

A thump was heard, then footsteps. He felt heavy breath on his face.

"Please will you shut them up!" the boy opened his eyes, revealing two familiar ruby red ones.

He blinked a few times before sighing. _There goes my two hour meditation for today,_he thought. He looked at his albino foster brother. He had pale white skin, white heair streaked with red, black and purple highlights. It stuck out at every angle, giving it the impression that it wasn't brushed regularly. He slowly nodded as the door burst open revealing two boys. A blonde with blue eyes and wearing a blue tracksuit with blue takkies. And a white haired black boy with golden eyes with cat slits for pupils, was wearing a black T-shirt with black levis and takkies.

"Rex 'n Renn at yer service. Now where's the stupid spider," the blonde strode in with a baseball bat in one hand, quickly followed by the other boy who was carrying a wad of tissues.

"Rex, is a baseball bat really necessary?" the white-haired boy asked.

"Of course it is Ren I mean, Hydron's using a chair for Pete's sake, wait never mind. He dropped it," Rex started looking for the spider while Hydron was trying to shut Lync up.

As Hydron turned his back towards the new arrivals, Rex spotted this biggest tarrantula ever. Taking one look at it, he swung his bat around and hit the thing one shot that Hydron flew over Lync, into the wall while Rex hit the floor and slid under the four bunker. The bat hit Shadow with such force that he stumbled around a bit like a drunk in a bar, then toppled sideways into a light green hammock. Lync, caught in the crossfire, yelped as he got hit in the face with Hydron's shoe and was now trying not to get blood puddles on the floor. Ren rushed over to his aid while Gus, finally registering what was happening, went to help poor Hydron who was half-in and half-out of the house. Sadly, they were on the 3rd floor, so if anything imbalanced him, he would go hurtling head-first to his death.

"When did we get a balcony?" he asked dreamily as Gus dragged him back inside the building.

The boy stood up and started appluading for what he knew would be the start of a very, very, abnormal day.

"Bravo, bravo. Very well-done felow numbskulls."

"Oh shurrup Shun. If everything looks like it's underwater, doe that mean you have a concussion?" Shadow asked as he tried to sit up, but only managing to fall out.

"How the hell do you not fall out of this thing Lync?" he stared up at the ceiling.

"It's easy actually," Came the reply.

Lync threw his head back while gingerly placing a wad of tissues Ren gave him, on top of his nose and pinching it.

"You know that if you're supposed to lean forward right? If you lean back, you could choke on your own blood as it falls down your throat," Gus cheerfully as he tried to relocate Hydron's arm parts back to their normal positions while he started shouting something about killer mice and fire breathing hamsters.

Shun helped Shadow stand up while he shot Gus a look that could kill.

"You're not helping social leper. Do you want Lync to episode on you again. REmember the last time that happened?" Gus shuddered visibly at the memory, Lync had almost committed suicide, luckily he had stopped him just in time but managed to get both of them into hospital, and Lync was only staying there for supervision.

"That's why Lync and sharp objects don't work very well together. Unless we're on a mission, then they go very, very well together. Don't you agree Shadow?" Gus looked at him still leaning on Shun.

"Am I that worthy to answer you? I mean, I seriously am as valuable as Spectra's sweaty, smelly gym socks. I don't amount to much. Why am I still alive again?" he looked at Lync questioningly.

"Of course you amount to something Shadow. Why are you so depressed? The reason tat you're alive is that we need you as a brother, our lives wouldn't be the same. We wouldn't be the Fearsome Five without you. Look at it, we're five different types of people:

Hydron, our leader ond the demented one,

Shun, the ninja and ADHD freaky one,

Gus, the sometimes autistic, social leper and computer wiz,

Me, the scitzophrenic annoyance and undercover cop/secret agent,

and you, the overly depressed creepy one and communicator/info source/disguise guy. All five of us make an unstoppable force and team, on and off the field Shadow. Yes we need extreme councellingbut we would never-"

"Oh cut the crappy lecture already! Ya know what Lync? You are the annoying one, but sadly that whole thing was right," he looked over at Shadow.

"Some words of wisdom my bro. Life's a bitch and then you die, get over it.

Sadly, Shadow looked even more depressed than when they started lecturing him.

"Well why can't I die sooner?"

"Because," Shun sat him on an unbroken chair.

"You complete us," with this news, Shadow's mood turned from complete depression to gloomy.

"So we're chop liver eh? Wonder what Mylene'll say 'bout that. She does risk her life to make sure ya'll alright. Shadow, she gats your happy pills, Lync and Shun your medicatio, Hydron and Gus, your shrink bills. Well, she pays all of your shrink bills," Rex started strumming on Shadow's black and red electric guitar.

"It's not like we need a shrink. I know everybody's names now. Ben's the American, Paddy's Irish, Bob's Jamacan, Love is Xhosa, Murdoch's Scottish, Zen the ninja-"

"Lync! It's not like we need to know the occupation, name and nationality of the many people in your head. I've got enough problems with the man-eating dog!" Hydron snaps.

"Aaaaaaaa-chooooo!" added Rex under the bed, making Ren jump.


	2. Demoness

**Hello again here's my second chappie. Hope you like it.**

**Me: Someone wanna do the disclaimer.**

**Rex: I will**** !. GrathLongfletch does not own bakugan. If she did, Lync, Gus and Hydron wouldn't have looked like girls. Her friend had a heart attack when she heard Gus speak. She seriously thought he was a girl.**

**Gus: Not funny.*starts fuming***

**Shun: Yeah, it's hilarious!*Gus starts steaming***

**Hydron: *Rolls eyes* On with the show.**

After getting their room into some sort of order, they all set off to lunch. Not feeling like running down stairs, they decided to use the elevator.

"Why is this mansion sooo big I mean, over 20 friken floors," Lync asked while dancing to Check it out, typical.

"I love this elevator music. Non-classical and keepin up to the time. What's toay's lunch Shadow?" said person started to hit his head on the metal wall repeatedly.

"What now? Oh crap, she's home again. Isn't she?" Gus started pulling at his hair.

"Shit, she's gonna cut my hair again."

"She's gonna make me feed the fleash-eating horses again, ain't she. Stupid, stupid, stupid woman!" Hydron wails.

"I don't wanna go back to the mattress room an wear the straight-jacket again," Lync starts sobbing.

Harder banging from Shadow, Gus started doing some real damage to his hair, it was coming out in big blue chunks. Hydron sat down and started rocking, mumbling something about asylums. Shun was staring at the shiny buttons in a trance. For 3 whole minutes. Bonk, Bonk, Bonk. Rock, Rock, Rock. More mumbling and sobbing. Ren was gonna lose it

"Loock sharp me buckoes, Demoness level coming up," Rex made a clawing motion across his heart.

When the doors opened on the ground level, everyone looked completely normal. Powered by the thought of only having to spend 15 minutes with her, then hiding on their 2 floors away from her gave them enough strength to keep their cool. And if all else fails, they could run to the mall and stay there until it closes. A very good plan B. After walking down numerous hallways, they arrived at the dining hall. All taking deep breaths, they walked into the normally chaotic hall.

Silence greeted them. All heads of the residents turned towards them, _wow new clothes, terrible fancy clothes._ Shun thinks as he looks back at them. And at the end of the very, very long table, sat the second bane of his existance. With pure golden blonde hair, beautiful sky-blue eyes and flawless skin, sat their foster-mother, Jane. Shadow cringed at the sight of her, but he looked undisturbed on the outside, like the rest of them.

"We have been waiting for you to join us so we can eat. Your exscuse?" her beautiful, melodic voice rang clearly across the room, the unnaturaly quiet room.

"We got lost exploring the top floors Miss Jane. So sorry that we postponed your eating time," Rex answered for all of them.

"Thanks to you brats, I have lost valuable time doing more impotant things than watch after all of you," she said sternly, glaring at the 31 children who were supposedly under her care.

Shun seethed inwardly, here was the demon in disguise, stealing his inheretance which consist of all the money-which is running out and fast-and the mansion, all of that proof in the will, and she hides it from him. He knows it isn't in the mansion, because they would of found it by now. So here he was sitting inbetween the pale, yellow-eyed twins, Asia and Asa. Both of them were wearing dark sunglasses to cover their eyes. Sandy, sitting oposite him, was looking at him like she had some important news. So for 15 whole minutes, they said nothing and ate their lunch.

"Know that we are finished, I've got to go back to Chicago. Now I know that I only stayed for half a day, but I have some impartant business to attend to."

"Probably getting extremely low with a rich guy who she bumped into at a bar. IN his house, IN his bed. Tending to her 'other homeless children," Asa wispered.

"So you brats are going to cover up for me while I'm gone right. Don't want to lose all my little slaves now. So now that this talk is over I've got a plane to catch. Clean up now," and with that she got up and walked out of the room.

A few minutes past when they heard the car pull out of the driveway.

"MEETING SESSION COMMENCING!" shouted Sandy, and that was when Shadow uttered his cleaning spell and all the dishes dissappeared.

After that everyone got nice and comfortable. Now normal kids don't have meetings after their "guardian leaves the room, but then normal kids guardians don't' leave them for 3 years just to go and get with total strangers in Chicago now do they? The truth is that these "orphans" are escaped experiments from these mad scientists who wanted to either study or create people with powers that could be used to take over the world.

While they were busy in their meeting, Zenoheld was looking at some files of his ex-experiments and enemies.

**TOP SECRET FILES****-Enemies**

**Name: Shun Kazami**

**Abilities: Power to control air, able to turn into a big black wolf, titanium Skeleton,most of him is robot , able to turn body parts into every weapon in creation, blades located in back, arms and legs, x-ray vision, martial arts, hacking,killing without being found out.**

**Intelligence: IQ of 200**

**Level of threat: 10**

**Status****: Walking Doomsday Device**

**Species****: Human**

**Flaws: ADHD**

**Weaknesses: Computer viruses.**

**Action: Eliminate**

**Name: Shadow Prove**

**Abilities: Teleporting, telekinesis, telepathy, hypnosis, magic, invisibility able to turn into Death Dragon. Rest unknown.**

**Intelligence: Unknown**

**Level of threat: 10**

**Status****: Prophet Of Doom**

**Origin: Vestal**

**Flaws: Depression.**

**Weakness****es: Unknown**

**Action: Eliminate**

**Name: Lync Volan**

**Abilities: Able to transform into horse sized, talking, bulletproof Snow Leopard. Hacking, martial arts, trained to use every weapon in creation, wide. Breaking, entering and exiting without detection, Killing without being found out, psychic.**

**Intelligence: IQ of 150**

**Level of threat: 10**

**Status****: Killing machine**

**Species****: Vestal**

**Flaws: Schitzophrenia**

**Weakness****es: Hot climates**

**Action: Eliminate**

**Name: Gus Grav**

**Abilities: Hacking, martial arts, able to use any weapon in creation, invisibility.**

**Intelligence: IQ of 190**

**Level of threat: 9**

**Status: One Man Army**

**Species****: Vestal**

**Flaws: Socializing, slightly Autistic**

**Weaknesses: Unknown**

**Action: Eliminate**

**Name: Prince Hydron**

**Abilities: Dhiampher, super speed and strength. Able to use every weapon in creation, hacking, martial arts.**

**Intelligence: IQ of 165**

**Level of threat: 10**

**Status: Semi-vestal**

**Species****: Vampire**

**Flaws: Dementia**

**Weaknesses: Unknown**

**Acction: Eliminate**

Zenoheld smiled evily. If he couldn't get them to work for him, especially his son, then he will eliminate them. He has his plan B's all set. Now to take further action. Calling obedient experiments, he tells them what to do.

**So that's it for now.**

**Rex: You guys are in for it!.**

**Shun: Why am I targeted.**

**Lync(now Paddy): Och, it's no' tha' bad. Jus' a wee bitta trouble.**

**Shadow: Can we have Lync back?**

**Paddy: No, e's sleepin.**

**Hydron: Bye. Bye all yous people. Review please.**


	3. Author's note

**Hiya this info will help you a lot in upcomin chapters. This is how their little organization works and different packs/clans, name depends on how they feel in situations. Now the info and dictionary. Not in alphabeticle ****order, just too lazy right now.**

**This will be updated as we go along. I will add more translations.**

Packs-

(1)They only use this name for their groups when they are offended or in serious meetings.

(2)If they don't use this name for their groups in meetings, then they have a not serious topic and the meeting is cut in half. Usually forgotten.

(3)They also use the name when talki**ng to outsiders or enemies.**

Clans-

(1)They use this name when they are not serious or in serious meetings or on serious topics.

(2) When they are talking to trusted people.

(3) When they are playing ultimate survival games.

They speak all sorts of languages But mostly Italian. Sometimes Greek and Xhosa.

Greek translations

Vescere bracis meis- eat my pants

Vlacas-Idiot

Gamato-Fucker

Skipse kai glipse- eat me

Re malaka-jerkoff

Zina-good looking

Sentances

Pou eisai re gamato-where you at fucker

Italian translations

Pronounciations

come-coh-meh

Bene-beh-neh

ciao-chow

Male-ma-le

c'è-che

Zidane-Zi-da-neh

Cisternino-kir-ste-nee-no

Small words

Sono-I

Sei- you are

e- he,she,it

Dov'è-where is

Pasta-Cake/pastry

Gelato-Ice-cream

Subito-right away, immediately

Buoingiorno- good morning

Buoinasera- good evening/afternon

Ciao-Hi/goodbye(informal)

Bionda-blonde

Freddo-cold

Zidane-overreact

Zenobio- A person who has the patience of a shark surrounded by blood-dripping carcuses.  
>Cisternino- A person who curses and says fuck after every other word. (Fuckin shit. What the fuck, fucking Fuck! That's a Cisternino.)<p>

Sentances

Si, mi pandri greco-Yes, I speak Greek

Come ti chiami-how are you?

Scusi, sono retardo-Sorry that I am late.

Sto bene-I'm fine

Cosi cosi-So so

Abbastanza bene-fairly well

Non c'è male

Prego-your welcome

Va bene-ok

Posso-may I

E tu-and you

Per favore-please

Grazie-thank you

**Clan/Pack Decriptions There are 2 Timmys and 2 Jimmys**

**North Packs/Clans- They are from places like greenland, holland, Antarctica and the Arctic. (Some can't stand the heat) The vampires can also come out at day.**

**Snow leopards:**

Lync and Ren

**Vampires:**

Timmy, Volt and Hydron

**Werewolves:**

Shun, Asa, Asia, Brock, Sarah

**Worlocks/Witches and dragons:**

Shadow.

**South Packs/Clans From places like Africa, Jamaca, Madagascar.(Some can't stand the cold) Vampires can only come out at night.**

**Vampires:**

Annie, Anne and Megan( pronounced: Mee-gan)

**Witches/warlocks/dragons:**

Sandy

**Rodents:**

Timmy, Jimmy, Mark and Dan

**Cats:**

Marucho, Dash and Leo

Rex,Violet, Abby, Julie, Alice, Masquerade, Mylene, Gus, Ben and Jimmy-non vampire one- are the odd ones out. They don't have a clan, just random people.

Tata fo now


	4. Werewolves, Vampires and Chickens?

**Hey my third chap Yaya! And not far apart. I'll try to update as fast as possible. THankyou to **

**RunoXDanFOREVER**

**And **

**Aquosbrawlerstar**

**For lovely reviews.**

**Me: Welcome back, my third chap.**

**Rex: Wu's gonna say da disclaimer**

**Shun: GrathLongfletch does not own Bakugan. If she did, she woulda made people who made Defenders of the core use the same voice actors for the show on the game, cause as she said before, they sound really retarded.**

**Ren: Long much?**

**Shun: Most disclaimers are long.**

**Gus: SHUT UP YOU TWO!**

**Shadow: Let's escape the torture.**

"Asa, feet off the table!" Sarah growled menacingly.

"It's not a footrest. We eat off it."

"So? I'll clean it later," he lifed his shades, revealing two luminous yellow eyes.

"Why are all werewolves loud at meetings? Comeone guys, time to discuss the fall of Zenoheld," Julie started typing on the keyboard that appeared in the table.

Everyone waited until screens popped up infront of them, showing them pictures of rogue experiments, doctor Clay, Hal-G and their arch nemisis, Zenoheld. When they saw the last picture, you could hear growls and snarls along the table.

"Yes yes, I know you hate them, but just remember the faces of the rogue experiments.. They are the ones that we need to take out first, kill the army and the madman will won't be able to have world domination. Buuuut, if that doesn't work, kill him. You know what they say, cut the snakes head off, and the body will wither. Gus, anything so far?" everyone turned their heads towards him.

"Not yet, that guy's as sneaky as Shun and Lync's pickpocketing skills," said persons suddenly found the floor quite interesting, but they could feel Sarah's eyes boring into them.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU TWO ABOUT STEALING! IT'S WRONG, WRONG, WRONG!"

"Yes Sarah," they shrunk into their seats.

"Don''t be so hard on them, old habits die hard," everyone was surprised that Shadow stood up for them, they were even more surprised that he was even talking.

You see, when you first meet him you think emo, then goth, then just plain creepy. He never wears anything other than, black, dark blue, dark purple or sometimes red and white. He never speaks when he can help it and he never even joins in when they're debating attack tactics. He only speaks when spoken to, but only if the spirit moves him, which is almost never. So really, it's like hanging around with a dead person. The werewolf pack even says he smells like dead people, and vanilla. Don't judge them. They know that he is the most powerful in the room, Shun comes second since he's his apprentice. The only two who know how to use magic. Shun is the complete opposite of him, he speaks enough for both of them.

"So, do all clans think that we should stay on our topic or should we bug the the two Werewolf and Snow Leopard pack members from the North just for the fun of it?" Julie inquired.

"Wassup all the creatures of the night. Annie, Anne and Megan at yer service. For about five minutes because vampires are supposed to only come out at night," three girls appeared in thre empty seats.

"That's cause you ain't from the North, Annie!," Timmy shouted.

"Now weren't we talking about the _gamato_?" Annie ignored him completely.

"Dude why's it sooo hot in here. Shadow, could you do a snowing inside spell for me. The aircon's not enough," Lync was fanning himself with a leftover plate.

"What can I say, Northerners. Please don't Shadow, or the other half will freeze to death. No snowing, Just make it tolerable for all of us pwease," Anne the midget looked at him with puppydog eyes-literally.

All she got was a grunt from the empath, then the temperature dropped to a tolerable degree that kept both sides happy. Lync chucked the plate away, Shun looked relaxed-for once, Marucho dozed off. Sandy was the only one who didn't like it. Pulling on a sweater then wrapping her red-pink dragon tail around her, followed by her wrapping her wings around her. Ren laughed and got a faceful of fire for his trouble. Meanwhile the otherside of the table broke into a bebate about who's the dominant species. It wasn't going very well, three chairs and plate were broken in the process and a knife was just being used.

"Gaaahh! Whydya do that Rex?" Brock asked as another plate was smashed on his head.

"Where are you getting these plates? I thought Shadow sent them to the kitchen?" he ducked as another came at him.

"Shadow's da one who keeps feuling me. Hey whaddya know, he can take sides!" at this comment, Shadow snorted.

"Werewolves rule. Vampires can die if they get their hearts punctured by wood," Asa glared at Timmy.

"At least we don't die from getting shot by silver bullets," Timmy snarled.

"At least it's silver and not tree bark!" Asa countered.

"At least empaths aren't so obnoxious," Shadow said while reading a spell book.

"At least we can control and feel ALL of our emotions, not just depression," both of them turned their fight towards him.

"Now it's personal," Shadow closed the book and glared at them.

His pupils grew until all you could see was black, no whites either.

"Oh spirit of the cowardly chickrn, possess these beings so my laughter may thicken!" he boomed.

The vampire and werewolf looked at each other fearfully, suddenly they were covered in a black mist. When it cleared they started clucking like chickens. Shun, who didn't hear a thing, looked at them like they were asparagus.

"Aaahhh! What happened?" Shadow's eyes returned to normal.

"They got too personal with me, the _vlacas_ and his dog."

"Why chickens?"

"I could have turned them into slime, or birdseed. Yeah! Then I could feed them to the birds and be rid of them for good," he laughed evily.

"Hey, who new you could laugh like that?" Masquerade bounded over.

"Check the show dudes. Do you think they would eat popcorn kernels?" he inquired.

"Think so, let's try."

**Me: Waddaya think buckoes?**

**Brock: Why chickens and popcorn kernels?**

**Shadow: You could have been slime.**

**Masquerade: Don't ya like kernels?**

**Timmy-Vampire: I only drink blood and eat meat **_**Vlacas**_**!**

**Sandy: What's with you guys and Greek words?**

**Masquerade: They like to sound smart.**

**Timmy-Vampire: No, it's because I'm Greek!**

**Maquerade: Really? I thought you were Egyptian.*Timmy growls* **

**Me: Bye, bye. Timmy don't eat him!**

**That's chappie 3 4 ya. Review please.**


	5. Shun, Air Trouble!

**Hiya chap 4. Sorry for taking so long. A few things on my mind and schoolwork, OBVIOUSLY. **_** Hate maths. Really really do. **_**RunoXDanFOREVER-PLEASE DON"T TURN ME INTO A CHICKEN.**

**Spectra: Where am I? Why haven't I made an appearance yet?**

**Volt: Yeah me too.**

**Me: It'll all come clear in this chap.**

**Both: Really? Or are you bluffing.**

**Me: Not bluffing buffoons. Timmy leave Maquerade alone already!**

**Timmy-Vampire: Not until he stops calling me Egyptian.**

**Me: Stop callling him Egyptian.**

**Masquerade: Never!**

**Asia: GrathLongfletch does not own bakugan or the following songs in this chappie. Buuuut… she does own me and the other ocs. Yippeee!**

**Asa: Open sesemee!**

**Shun: Huh?**

A huge screen appeared at the north end of the table. It was a video cam from a well known employer. The man had tanned skin, black short hair, and stern features.

"Fearsome Five, I need your assisstance," at that, Lync, Hydron and Gus hurried to the end of the table to join Shun and Shadow.

"Yes sir. How may we help you?" Hydron asked.

"I have got a little assignment for you. I need you to get rid of a thorn in my side. Are you up to it?"

"We are always up to it sir," Hydron replied.

"Good. I want this company and all it's connections wiped out. Understand. When it is completed I will give you some information on a company assossicated with Zenoheld," this earned a lot of growling and hissing.

"We will live up to our side of the bargain, but then you must live up to your side. Agreed?" Shadow asked.

"Of course my little abominations. Here are the details," an image popped up after he dissconnected with them.

**Name: Super Stars co.**

**Location: Ten different sites in ten countries.**

**Owners of sites: Jhon Sparks, Mark Baker, Mary Dane, Sue Parker, Tessa Shuttle, Rachel Jane, Barbara Cane, Gary Fox, Ben Leverwitz, Leonardo Swartbooi.**

**Extra information: One of these sites double as a bording school for talented children, so try to get as much extra information as you can get before stealing the top secret files and burn the place down after repoting back.**

**Assignmant finish date: May 30**

"That's only five months and 20 days away to complete our wonderful assignments, yippee" Shadow rejoiced sarcastically.

"Not a school, I've been kicked out of ten in one year. Not again!" Shun whined.

"Not that bad. I hope they don't have a counsellor," Lync smiled cheerfully.

"And if they do?" Gus started scanning and memorising the information.

"Then I'll fake my death and move to Paris," Lync started playing minesweeper.

"That's nice Lync, real nice," Hydron sarted phoning someone.

"I know, ain't I great?"

"Not really, pick up you stupid asshole of a vampire!" Hydron growled.

"Who ya phoning?" Shun started playing Assassin's Creed. 

"Volt of course and get off of that thing, you're not 18 yet." he was ignored.

"But I will be in 5years time."

Hydron closed the phone with an irritated sigh.

"Not answering so we'll have to go to him for our equipment."

"Yaaay!Party at Volt's cave," Lync and Shun started dancing.

"DIE!DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE! YOU PIECE OF ZOMBIE CRAP! WHY. WON'T. YOU. DIE!" came from Asa playing Plants vs Zombies.

Shaking their heads, the five got ready to pay a visit to Volt.

Cars whizzed past as they hit the road. Gus on his superspeed motrbike, Shadow flying above him with Lync and his jetpack and Shun and Hydron runing next to him. To the public, when they past it looked like a little breeze. Gus was just hoping no-one would open their car doors, or risk getting them both killed, or worse, his new creation wrecked. Shun, not caring if they opened their doors because he would just break them off when he past and not have a scratch. Was busy sticking his tongue out as he stared at the world pass by him in a blurry rush. He noticed that they were going to reach the cliff very soon, his second favourite part of the journey. Timing the moment just right, Gus clicked a button which transformed the bike into a mini jet, and soared across the valley that they liked to throw occasional survivour challenges in. Hydron just jumped and transformed into a giant bat, flapping graciously. Shun deciced to go with the jet boots this time(like on astro boy) and soon caught up with his friends. It didn't really matter if anything saw them, all the people were miles back and they would look like birds.

"Portal please," he shouted over the wind to Shadow, too lazy to make it stop.

A portal opened a few miles ahead and they entered, now came the racing part, his most favourite part of the trip. They would race each other over the Arctic until one of them reached Volt's underground cave first, powers included. So Shun started using the wind to propell himself infront of the others. Shadow, seeing his trick, used his telekineses to throw him backwards into the snow, now in the lead. It was the only time that he showed interest in anything they did. Lync, now running on the ground in Snow Leopard form, was hot on his heels and just managed to miss getting hit by Shun. Suddenly ZOOOM! Gus flew past Shadow with the the thrusters set to high, causing him to lose altitude but regained it to pursue the now leading team member. Hydron was keeping his distance from the chaos, by flying above the clouds and making sure that he was infront at all times. Then he was thrown towards the earth again by what he recognised as Shadows telekineses. Regainning his altitude, he soared next to his opponent. Shun, now back in the race, was quicly advancing then WHOOOSH! He was once again in the lead.

"You won't get away with this," Gus shouted into the speakers of his mini-jet.

"_Skipse kai glipse!"_ was his answer from a smiling Shun.

"_Vlacas_!" Lync shouted as he zoomed past on his jetpack, leaving everyone in the dust.

Just then, a humungous black bat came swooping down from the clouds. Followed by a figure on a hoverboard. When they came closer they saw that he was wearing red.

"Lookie what I found misters," Hydron screeched.

"Ey, Spectra my bra. Owzit doin'?" Gus asked.

"Perfectly fine thank you!" Specttra shouted back.

"What brings you here?"Spectra leveled out with him.

"Uhhh, apocolypse happened?" Gus raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me Suzie's back already? Is Ace and Baron ok. Are they pretending to have back problems?" Spectra shook his head.

"They tried but, she saw right through their act. I think they're stuck being living land skis forever. I'm just gonna wait it out so long."

"Demoness is on your turf again. Seeing her "business partner".

They continued talking until Shun hit the windscreen and fell off. Looking alarmed for 2 seconds, Gus shouted through the speakers.

"Too big to be a fly Shun. Ultimate fail."

**Me: Soo whaddya think?**

**Maquerade: Timmy. If you're not Egyptian. Then how can you be Greek. It's not freezing cold there.**

**Me: Don't ignore me.**

**Timmy-Vampire: I was born in Greece. Became a vampire in Greece. Moved to Greenland a few centuries ago and been there for those centries until Shun crash-landed in my cave and dragged me here where I met my greatest pet ever.**

**Me: Are you guys listening?**

**Masquerade: Who?**

**Me: Guys?**

**Timmy-vampire: Asa!**

**Asa: Dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Stupid zombies!**

**Timmy-vampire: *Sweat drops***

**Me: Helloooooo! Are you deaf or something.**

**Asa: Hnnn. Nice sooo far. Die die die!**

**Me: Please review. Masquerade, Timmy. Iv'e got a surprise for you.**

**Both: For us?**

**Me: Yep.*Takes out AK47* Surprise! **


	6. Author again!

**Hiya this info will help you a lot in upcomin chapters. This is how their little organization works and different packs/clans, name depends on how they feel in situations. Now the info and dictionary. Not in alphabeticle ****order, just too lazy right now.**

**This will be updated as we go along. I will add more translations.**

Packs-

(1)They only use this name for their groups when they are offended or in serious meetings.

(2)If they don't use this name for their groups in meetings, then they have a not serious topic and the meeting is cut in half. Usually forgotten.

(3)They also use the name when talki**ng to outsiders or enemies.**

Clans-

(1)They use this name when they are not serious or in serious meetings or on serious topics.

(2) When they are talking to trusted people.

(3) When they are playing ultimate survival games.

They speak all sorts of languages But mostly Italian. Sometimes Greek and Xhosa.

Greek translations

Vescere bracis meis- eat my pants

Vlacas-Idiot

Gamato-Fucker

Skipse kai glipse- eat me

Re malaka-jerkoff

Zina-good looking

Sentances

Pou eisai re gamato-where you at fucker

Italian translations

Pronounciations

come-coh-meh

Bene-beh-neh

ciao-chow

Male-ma-le

c'è-che

Zidane-Zi-da-neh

Cisternino-kir-ste-nee-no

Small words

Sono-I

Sei- you are

e- he,she,it

Dov'è-where is

Pasta-Cake/pastry

Gelato-Ice-cream

Subito-right away, immediately

Buoingiorno- good morning

Buoinasera- good evening/afternon

Ciao-Hi/goodbye(informal)

Bionda-blonde

Freddo-cold

Zidane-overreact

Zenobio- A person who has the patience of a shark surrounded by blood-dripping carcuses.  
>Cisternino- A person who curses and says fuck after every other word. (Fuckin shit. What the fuck, fucking Fuck! That's a Cisternino.)<p>

Sentances

Si, mi parli greco-Yes, I speak Greek.

Sei bionda!- You blonde!

Si, mi pandri greco-Yes, I speak Greek

Come ti chiami-how are you?

Scusi, sono retardo-Sorry that I am late.

Sto bene-I'm fine

Cosi cosi-So so

Abbastanza bene-fairly well

Non c'è male

Prego-your welcome

Va bene-ok

Posso-may I

E tu-and you

Per favore-please

Grazie-thank you

**Clan/Pack Decriptions There are 2 Timmys and 2 Jimmys**

**North Packs/Clans- They are from places like greenland, holland, Antarctica and the Arctic. (Some can't stand the heat) The vampires can also come out at day.**

**Snow leopards:**

Lync and Ren

**Vampires:**

Timmy, Volt and Hydron

**Werewolves:**

Shun, Asa, Asia, Brock, Sarah

**Worlocks/Witches and dragons:**

Shadow.

**South Packs/Clans From places like Africa, Jamaca, Madagascar.(Some can't stand the cold) Vampires can only come out at night.**

**Vampires:**

Annie, Anne and Megan( pronounced: Mee-gan)

**Witches/warlocks/dragons:**

Sandy

**Rodents:**

Timmy, Jimmy, Mark and Dan

**Cats:**

Marucho, Dash and Leo

Rex,Violet, Abby, Julie, Alice, Masquerade, Mylene, Gus, Ben and Jimmy-non vampire one- are the odd ones out. They don't have a clan, just random people.

Tata fo now


	7. Rise of the Red Surfer?

**Hiya. Chap 5.**

**Volt: Why a cave?**

**Me: All vampires live in either castles or caves.**

**Volt: Why a cave?**

**Me: Cause I wanted a cave. Got cool stuff in it.**

**Dan: What about the rest of us? Where's Ace, Baron and Mira?**

**Me: Living with Spectra in another mansion in Chicago.**

**Ace, Baron, Mira: Whaaaaaat?**

**Me: Disclaimer?*sweat drops***

**Shun:*in Yoda's voice(the green guy in Star Wars)*: Grathlongfletch does not own Bakugan. If she did she would probably at least let Lync get an almost victory cause she likes teasing and making fun of anime characters. She also does not own any of the songs that celebs own/sing.**

**Lync: Why do you like teasing us?*sniffels***

**Me: Cause your so easy to make fun of and tease. My mom said that Shun and Dan were gay when she watched me watchin an episode of the first saga. Saying that Shun was inviting Dan to a sleepover and called Naga and Drago giant lizards and pet rat things.**

**Shun and Dan: We are not gay!**

**Hydron: Life's a bitch, get over it!**

By Ace, Mira and Baron.

"Ohhh my back, my back, my back," Ace and Baron moaned as they were eating whatever food they could get before turning into living skis again.

"Suck it up," Mira frowns at them.

"Ace, Baron. I'm not going to touch your uncarpeted floor," Jenny's voice rang down the hall.

The two groaned and walked back to their toture. When they arrived they asked her where she would like to go.

"My room please. Where is the bellhop?" she waited by the front door, thankfully in slip-slops.

"I'm not a bellhop," Bolt's voice echoed down the hallway.

Sighing, Ace and Baron turned their backs to heran go onto their hands and knees. Jenny then proceeded to stand with one foot on each back. Holding up her suitcase she shouted.

"Hurry up will ya?"

"Remember that I will not take this kind of shit from you ok?" Bolt walked into the room, grabbed her suitcase and walked out the other passageway.

Ace and Barin crawled after him at a reasonable pace. Mira and Beth kept their distances, hoping not to be summoned until after bathtime.

Now in identicle black tuxes, Ace and Baron were feeding Jenny.(She didn't want to ruin her newly done nails.)

"Bite," Ace picked up the wrap and she bit it.

"Wipe," Baron took a napkin and wiped her mouth when she was finished chewing.

"Gloss," Ace put a new layer of cherry lipgloss on her lips.(Know where it comes from?)

After repeating this a dozen more times she was one bite away from finishing her supper.

"Bite," and she was finished.

"Wipe," Baron wiped her lips with releife.

"Gloss," one more time till freedom, Ace thought.

"Floss," she held a box of floss up, Baron started to carefully floss her teeth for her.

"Don't be scared," she said as he started timidly flossing.

The boys exchanged glances. What a week this will be.

**Back with the Fearsom Five and Spectra**

Shun was playing Check it out on his built-in-radio as they raced over snow.

_Ohwa,Oh.__ Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, da._

_Ohwa, o__h. Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, da._

_Ohwa, , dun, dun, dun, dun, da._

_Dup, dup__, duppa in that party like my name was that bitch._

_All these ladies mad because I'm so estab-lish._

_Ain't know when I'm beastly, I'm a fuckin fab bitch._

_Ladies you could kill yourself._

_Mmm.-_

"Don't you have anythingthing else to listen to other than that freaky barbie?" Shadow asked, zooming past.

"Only radio station that works."

"It sucks," Shun zoomed past him.

"Shut up, loser," Shadow threw him into the snow again after he heard that comment.

"You'd be the first to talk scrap metal."

"Later y'all. Gonna win me a race," Lync zoomed past followed by Gus and Spectra.

Hydron flew into the clouds again before bomb dropping the jet.

"Bonziiiieeee!" he screeched.

"Bloomin batty bastered," Gus screamed as he got the plane under control again and caught up to him.

All the while, Spectra was laughing his head off at their antics. Shaking his head, he was now concerntrating on Lync and Shun's air battle. Wind, claws and jaws were being used at every opportunity while still moving towards their goal. Shun was winning since the wind was under his control. Lync was trying to get to his left shoulder so he could open Shun's control panel and cause him to shut down. He wasn't being very successful, but Spectra gave him brownie points for trying.

Shun at 27 Brownies

Shadow at 30 Brownies

Gus at 25 Brownies

Hydron at 26 Brownies

And finally Lync at 31 Brownies and gaining more as he fights.

Spectra thought as Shun started pummeling him. Lync, taking every blow as if it were nothing, was trying to steal Shun's leg so he would have a harder time flying and fighting. Amazingly, he was successful. Now brandishing it like a trophey, he flew away with a smile on his face. Shun, now fuming, streched his robot arm out and grabbed Lync's leg.

"Do ya thing it's funny now?" Shun asked angrily.

"Yep," and with that, Lync pressed a button which turned the leg into a sword and swiped at Shun's arm.

Shun let go with inhuman speed and Lync zoomed away, still holding his leg/sword. Growling loudly, he decided to purse his now prey across the sky. He didn't have much problem flying with one leg and caught up immediately, siezing the sword, he turned it back into his leg and reconnected it. Two legs again and Shun was even faster. Yelping at seeing him, Lync dived out of the way.

"Ah'm not sushi Dogbreath!"

"Shut up, Fishbreath," this comment started a new fight. So fierce that they stopped flying altogether and they didn't even notice when they hit the ground.

Shadow flew over them, yelling that animals could be so stupid sometimes. This caused the two to start chasing him in order to get revenge. Hydron continued bomb-dropping Gus and Gus was repeatedly shooting at him. Spectra was the first to spot the hidden cave entrance. Making sure no-one was watching, he flew trough the hole and landed on a fuzzy white carpet. Sitting on the couch watching him, was Volt. Frowning as why he was here, Spectra put his finger to his lips to show him that he musn't talk. All they could hear outside was the sounds of Shadow beating the crap out of Shun for caling him a sociopath. Lync was hiding in the snow, now in complete Snow Leopard form and invisible as his pure white fur blended in. Gus was now pursuing Hydron like a bullet, Hydron flapping frantically to get out of sight-but failing. Volt just shook his head at the trouble the five would cause.

**Booom!**

Hydron flew through the hole and hit the gigantic plasma TV, sliding down and landing on the floor in human form. Groaning like a dying person, he started crawling towards the now empty couch. Volt-in those fateful few seconds-had dived behind the couch for cover, Spectra-who dived into the bathroom-was trying to get his head out of the toilet.

**Me: Ain't it grate?*smiles***

**Spectra: I got my head stuck in a toilet?**

**Volt: Forget your head, my poor TV!**

**Shun: What about me? I got beaten to death. Child abuse!**

**Shadow: Technically, you're a robot smartass!**

**Lync: Please review now.**

**Ace and Baron: Why did we have to be slaves?**

**Me: Cause that's how Jenny is, neh?**

**Jenny: I love you GrathLongfletch.**

**Me: New OC cumin. Check my second author's note for description and role.**

**All: Arrivederci!**


	8. Back to school?

**Hiya 6 chappie yay!**

**Ace and Baron: We hate being slaves.**

**Me: It's just for 1 week, then she buggers off again for the rest of the year.**

**Both: Yay!**

**Shun: What's this about another OC?**

**Me: She's your house's tormentor. And only 7!**

**Shun:*pales and runs away***

**Shadow: GrathLongfletch does not own Bakugan. If she did, Hydron would have gone completely insane in chapters 46 and 49 cause you could see he was on his way. She only owns OCs. Yay.**

**Me: That last comment was mean.**

**Hydron: I keep telling y'all. Life's a bitch. Get over it!**

"Pull!," they yanked harder.

"Pull!," they continued.

"Pull!" he just wouldn't budge.

"Gurgle, gurgle, gurgle!" came from the toilet.

"Shurrup! We're doing the best we can without breakin' da toilet!" Hydron snapped.

"Good thing it's clean, right Volt," Shun pulled harder.

"I'm not made of metal. I can break you know!" Hydron grolwed as he thought his spine broke in Shun's grip.

"Just pull! I'm trying not to hurt you!" they continued like that until Hydron lost his grip, sending all 6 of them sprawling on the ground.

"Why am I always at the bottom?" Lync moaned as Shadow got off him.

"Don't stop yet. Spectra might drown," Gus mumbled.

"I don't really care," Shadow helped Lync up.

"I don't want him to die in my toilet!" Volt whined.

"Then let's try again," the 6 held onto each other's waist again, Hydron pulling on Spectra's waist.

"Why my toilet?" Volt moaned from behind Shun.

"GURGLE, GURGLE, GURGLE!," Spectra said.

"I think that's toilet talk for ' I just jumped for cover, not my fault your toilet was in the way!' " Shun translated.

Shaking his head, Gus was just about to give up when Hydron lost his grip again, sending them back to square one. In a pile in the middle of the room. Huffing, Shadow walked up to the toilet, kicked it, then watched it fall apart, causing water to spew all over them. He himself, was as dry as the desert since he created a force field just before he got wet. The rest were just a mess. Lync was lying on the now soaking-wet couch, Shun was on the other side of the room, sticking to the wall. Hydron was covered in toilet pieces along with Spectra, Volt and Gus were no where to be seen.

"Phweeeeeew! That tastes nasty. I like drinking out of toilets but not getting attacked by them," Shun spat out some water.

"Eeeew. Gross man. Why are canines so unhygenic. Cats are way more civvilised than that," Lync commented from the couch.

"And I'm all wet. My fur will poof now. And it will take weeks to wash the smell out."

"I don't get why felines are soo snobby sometimes?" Shun shot back.

Using his magic to put the toilet back together, Shadow just smirked at the two animals bickering. Then set to work fixing everything that's broken and drying everyone. Lync was still moaning that he smelled, was abruptly silenced by Hydron saying that he didn't smell like anything and that he will make him mute if he doen't shut up quickly enough. Volt then reappeared with Gus at his side.

"Why are you guys here again?"

"Cause we need our equipment and fake ID's, that's why," Shun smiled a toothy smile.

"OK, but then you must vamooshka, capiesh?"

"Capie-capie-capie-yes," Lync answered.

They followed Volt to his plasma TV. He then clicked a green button on the remote and it slid upward, revealing a passageway. Walking down into the secret room, they ran straight for all of the tools necessary for the job. Pens that transformed into swords, laser pens, daggers, x-rays, stun gas, DNA tracers, the whole shabang. After collecting all of their items, they phoned the school to enroll all five of them. Confiming that they are all very talented and mailing off their once again fake IDs, school records and birth certificates, they waited for a reply. Shun decided that he could beat Shadow at Tekken5, but inevitally lost in each round. Still not giving up, he rematched Shadow continuously until Shadow finally decided that he should let Shun win a few matches. Gus was playing chess wiith Lync, who had never played before was busy winning each time.

"Mr. Pointy Hat is facing your King thingy!" Lync said proudly(A/N: KNow where this is from?)

"That's checkmate! I got checkmated by a fuckin Novice and his Bishop!," Gus was confused.

"What's a Bishop? All I know is that Mr. Pointy Hat is facing your King thingy," Lync smiled sweetly.

"It's called a Bishop!" Gus shouted.

"What's called a bishop?"

"Mr. Pointy Hat!" Gus said frantically.

"Aha! He is called Mr. Pointy Hat," Lync stuuck out his tongue.

Gus started repeatedly hit his head on the table.

"I. **BONK**. Hate. **BONK**. My.**BONK**. Life. **BONK**," and so that's how they spent most of their two days, playing video games and chess.

"Mails here. Or there. Got it from the post office," Volt tore it open.

"Congrats my little freaks, you start school on Monday. Hope they don't have a counsellor."

"Me too!."

They all got ready to attend the bording school, get what information they could, steal the top secret files, then blow up the joint and make the owner dissappear for good. Shun was looking forward to some action and Shadow was trying to procrastinate as much as possible. Then they made their quick trip to the bording school in England. Lync purring like a tractor, Hydron looking like he's going to kill Lync and Shun just smiling like he has done something bad.

"What did you do now Shun?" Shadow questioned him.

"Nothing yet, I just need to find a fire hydrant," Shadow sweat dropped.

"Well go in wolf form. There's our city guys," they landed a few miles away behind a factory. Shun morphed into his wolf form and ran to find a hydrant.

"When he's finished can I put him on a leash?" Lync asked.

"Of course you can buddy. You just gotta sneak up on him first, you know he hates leashes," Hyron ran after him.

After he found a hydrant, Shun ran back and wagged his tail enthusiastically. Lync snuck up behind him and latched on the leash, then Shun went craz and Lync was holding on for dear life. Gus just groaned and disappeared. Shadow drew his hood over his head, and Hydron was taping it for blackmail. When the wolf rodeo was over, they continued walking towards the school. Shun, back in human form, was trying to get the leash off. Threatening to rip out his throat and drink his blood, Lync undid the leash as the images popped into his head.

"We're here," Hydron sung.

"Luckily there's no uniform, I don't wanna wear a tie," Shadow loked at the huge oak doors of the school.

"Let's go then," Shun opened the doors to reveal the biggest entrance hall ever.

"It's like a big room," Gus yawned.

"Big deal, we gotta find our target. Wassser name again?"

"Barbara Cane Stupid," Shadow looked at the oversized hall.

"Where all the kids?"

"Dunno," the rest shrugged.

"Hey look, freash meat!" Shadow and Shun snorted at the comment when a tough-looking kid ran up to him with his gang close behind.

"See, I told you schools had packs," Shun stuck his tongue out at Lync.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" the boy had black hair, brown eyes, and was fair skinned.

He was wearing blue Levis, black Nikes, a white top and a black Puma hoodie.

"Jerk alert," Lync whispered.

"You can tell by his smell," Shun agreed.

"What was that pipsqueak? Would you like to say it a little louder," The guy sneered.

"Why, do you have bad hearing or something. My friends heard me. I think you need a hearing aid," Shun smirked at the boys reaction.

"Get this straight runt, no one calls Frank deaf. You got that? And furthermore, you should watch out. Your on my turf now," the boy threatened.

"Yeah," a kid who looks like a pro wrestler said.

"What, you gonna make my life a living hell? Sorry Bra but, it already is. But I give you points for trying," Gus was now showing Shun signs that he must quit while he's ahead, but as usual, he was ignored.

"You wanna tango runt?" Frank took up a fighting pose.

Gus was now frantically shaking his head.

"Sure Fred," Shun took up his own fighting pose.

"But I gotta warn you. My bite's worse than my bark."

**Me: Yay, finally some action!**

**Shun: Can I bite him?**

**Me: Sure whatever. Make him fear you all you want.**

**Shun: Yaay! Love ya.**

**Lync: Why fighting when we just got there?**

**Me: Cause that's how you're gonna start school.**

**Shadow:*pales* Are we gonna get sued?**

**Me: Wait and see.*Shadow groans***

**Hydron: Pwease review all you lovely readers.**


	9. Scuse me?

**Wassup my loyal readers, chap 7 shall commence.**

**Me: Hello again.**

**Asa: Goodbye again.**

**Me: Watch it Fido.**

**Asa: Stop calling me degrading names.**

**Me: Don't you have zombies to kill. Hopefully they'll win and eat your brains.**

**Asa: Doubt it. I've got man-eating plants now.**

**Me: *?* Disclaimer anyone.**

**Gus: GrathLongfletch does not own me or Bakugan. OnlyOCs and the plot.**

**Or there would have been more screen time for us Vexos in New Vestroia. She likes to see us bicker.**

**Me: Yeah. Seeing you bicker is hilarious and reminds me of my family and friends.**

**Gus: And the great curtains open.**

"We're gonna get sued for this Shun," Shadow murmered under his hood.

"So the Grim Reaper can talk!" Fred smirked.

**Wham!**

Suddenly he's on the floor and Shun's glaring at him, still in the same position.

"Told you my bite's worse than my bark," he smirked.

"You got lucky runt. Let's try this again," Fred got up and swung a fist surprisingly fast.

Shun just casually caught it, smiled, then twisted his wrist so hard, Fred thought it was broken. Lync was keeping out of sight mumbling.

"Stay out of sight, and out of the fight," he said repeatedly.

"Awww, the little pink haired boy's a scaredy cat," the wrestler dude taunted.

"What!" Lync glared at him.

"No duh!, he's gone dyed his hair pink. That says something don't it," a buff boy folded his arms and returned the glare.

"I. Ain't. No. Scaredy. Cat!" Lync said through clenched teeth, he was now seething with anger.

"What you gonna do about it Kitty-Cat?" Lync started to see red.

"Does he know how to control his Bloodwrath yet?" Shadow asked Gus.

"Guess we'll see. Knock him out when he tries to kill them. We can't have him going all crazy like when we haven't even gone to class yet," Gus stared at the crowd of children watching the two fights.

Shun was now playing whith Fred like a new toy. Letting him get close to punching him, then dissappearing so fast that you think he wasn't even there in the first place. Still, taunting him with his ninja skills was fun. Even if it was mean. _There you go again. Scolding yourself for neing mean when you're a hitman/assassin. It's unbelievable. _He thought. Fred was getting mad-and fast. Smiling like it was a game, Shun puched him like a normal boy would. Not too hard that he would get a concussion, just hard enough to daze him and get his anger boiling.

Lync was slowly walking up to the two boys. Everything was like underwater, except the water was blood-red and he could only see and hear the two boys. His whites started going blood red, then a wine red. Putting his own hood up so they couldn't see his eyes, he continued to talk.

"What's your names?"

"I'm Tom," the buff guy said.

"And that's Bruce," he pointed to the wrestler dude.

"Well Tom and Bruce. Welcome to your worst nightmare," Lync closed in on them.

"Who you betting on?" Gus asked Shadow.

"Depends. Why?" He folded his arms.

"Let see who can last longest. Fred, or Tom and Bruce. 100 for the last one standing," Gus held up his hand.

"You're on. I pick Tm and Bruce," and they shook hands.

The crowd of kids were shouting encouragements to the two boys. No teachers were seen yet. After hearing an unspeakably rude comment from Fred, Shun started to pulverise him to a bloody pulp. Lync was now strangling both boys with each of his hands, after breaking their noses and receiving a boodly nose and mouth from their attacks.

"Should we help 'em?" Gus asked.

"Nah, they're not dead yet," Shadow was watching the fights with interest.

Fred would now have to have surgery. Desperate for release punched Shun hard in the face. Shun didn't have enough time to react so when he was hit he dropped Fred. Fred on the other hand, cried out in pain as soon as he hit Shun in the face.

"You ain't human are you?" he looked at Shun with his bloody face creased in pain.

"Nah, your hands still sore from the Chinese Bangle I gave you," he ran back to Lync.

Their faces were going blue.

"Lync. Put the tweebs. Down," Lync tightened his grip.

Shun sighed. Taking Lyncs throat, he started to cut off his air supply. He got the exact reaction he hoped for. Lync let go of the boys, punched Shun in the gut and started pummeling him because his targets got away. Plus, that's what they usually do on missions. If someone stops you from killing your target, they die.

"I win. Now gimme my money!" Shadow held out his hand.

"Help please. It's not that easy stopping these two fighting," Hydron was trying to get inbeween the two.

"Should we?" Gus gives Shadow the money.

"Yes you should! Runo would!" Hydron's now getting pummeled by both teens.

Shadow walks up to Lync and hits him on the temples, he fell unconscious. Gus ran up to Shun and kicked him in the gut so hard that he flew backwards into the wall. Looking at all the children staring at them he said.

"We have had ninja training."

"Tut, tut, tut. First day and already in a fight," the headmaster walks up to him.

**Me: Da da daaaaaa.**

**Shun: I didn't get to bite him!**

**Me: Next time Shun. Next time.**

**Gus: What's gonna appen now. And you've got to tell the readers summut. don't you?**

**Me: Yes I do. This will be the first of a Trilogy.**

**All: Whaaaaaat?**

**Me: 3 stories. This is the first. The next will be a Teen Titans FF. Then the last will be a crossover between the two.**

**Shadow: Why?**

**Me: Cause Teen Titans and Bakugan are my two favourite shows. And because this will tell you about what happens on this show. The next will say what is happening to the Titans, and some other characters.**

**Shun: OCs?**

**Me: Nope. From the show. But my secret. And then the last story will be when they meet.**

**Shun: The names?**

**Me: Haven't thought about it yet.**

**Shadow: Please review now. And thanks for reading.**


	10. Counsellor

**Chappie 8 yayyyyy! Thanx 4 da gr8 review RunoXDanFOREVER.**

**Me: I hate cream soda yogurt. But I love Date Night.**

**Asa: Especially when he licked the stripper pole. Kak funny!**

**Me: Exactly.**

**Hydron: Feel sorry that he had to taste the thing. Disclaimer!**

**Runo: GrathLongfletch does not own Bakugan. If she did, we would be in trouble.**

**Shadow: Finally someone agrees with me.**

**Hydron: Runo, where'd you come from?**

**Runo: From the entrance hall. You really don't have that much security.**

**Shadow: I'm our security darling. I never leave the house, remember? Only if I'm on a mission. Then I leave my pet ice dragon to freeze intruders till I come back.**

**Runo: Never mind*sweat drops***

**Me: Um, remember the story.**

_Tick. Tick. Tick._ The minutes ticked by on the clock. No one was meeting each others eyes. Someone shifted in their chair.

"So you must be the new students," the headmaster had jet black hair, tanned skin and was wearing a dress.

All of them shrunk into their seats, hoods covering up their faces.

"Please could you take of your hoods. I would like to see your faces."

_At least she won't tell her partners what we look like when she's dead._ They all thought. Luckily, Lync's eyes had turned back to normal.

"Now please tell me your names," her voice was soft, but stern.

"I'm Sam and that's Homer, Seth, Gary and Levi," Shun pointed each of them out in turn.

"Good. Now please tell me what possessed you to start a fight on your first day."

Gus's mind chose that moment to work.

"It wasn't really intended Ma'am. The boy called Fred started it. We were just defending our pride when he started to fight us."

"Was it the right thing to do?" Lync started to shrink even further into his seat.

"They have some anger issues ma'am," Gus replied.

"Well, they can go to the counsellor this minute while the rest of you can go to class. Next time will be detention, got that?" they all vigorously nodded their heads.

"Now out of my sight," they all scrambled for the door.

Shun and Lync walked dejectedly to the counsellor's office after asking around. Staring at the door they argued who should go in first, Lync lost, naturally. Pushing open the door, he walked in, followed by Shun. Sitting on the two chairs available, they faced a man who looked like he was an accountant.

"What are your names?" he asked, not looking up from his paperwork.

"Sam and Levi sir," Shun already hated him.

"Why are you here exactly?"

"Got into a fight. Not the ones who started it though."

"Do you suffer from anger management?"

"Nope. Only from schizophrenia," Lync said helpfully.

"I doubt I suffer from anger problems," Shun mumbled.

"Do you take any medicine for your problem," he started writing something down.

"He takes medicine for his schizophrenia, I only take it for ADHD!" Shun was now pissed.

"Have you got any allergies?" the counsellor asked.

"Nope," Lync smiled.

"Have you had any anger problems before?"

"How is this supposed to help us!" Shun screamed.

"Anger problems," he wrote down.

"I don't have anger problems!" Shun was seething.

"Calm down," Lync soothed.

"I will not calm down!" Shun shouted at him.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" the counsellor was making notes.

"How is this helping us?" Shun asked him.

The counsellor tutted as he took down more notes. Shun was starting to go red in the face. Lync was trying to edge away in his chair, knowing what was coming.

"Please tell me how this is helping?" Shun said through clenched teeth.

"You are indeed suffering from anger management issues," the counsellor mumbled.

With this, Shun lunged at the man and grabbed him by the neck. Lync came to the rescues by latching onto his back. Shun took no notice of this as he started shaking the man. Lync was hitting Shun on the head, causing him to start attacking him. They rolled around on the floor for a while, exchanging punches and kicks. Finally, they stopped and sat back in their seats. The counsellor got shakily back into his chair and looked at the two boys.

"We do this a lot. Sorry," Lync smiled sweetly.

"You two are impossible! I quit," Shun smirked.

"Really?"

"Really," he said, and marched out of the door.

Shun and Lync high fived each other. Then went to class.

"Where were you two? It was ages until you came back," they were now in the cafeteria.

"We did a great act, made the counsellor quit, then crupped through his desk and found these wonderful files, just not top secret," Lync showed them the file.

"It's got details of some organisation in it. Dunno if that's what we need," Gus frowned.

"We need to finish this halfway through this month. So let's get cracking."

"What is the square route of 1122?" the teacher asked.

Gus was almost asleep when Shadow nudged him. He opened his eyes to find a note on his desk. _We have 45 minutes of maths._ It read. _Ask if you could go to the bathroom and snoop around will ya?_ He refolded the message and put up his hand.

"Miss, can I go to the bathroom?" the teacher looked at him.

"Of course you can, don't be ridiculously long though," and she continued to teach.

Gus ran out as fast as possible and headed straight for the headmistress's room. Turning invisible as he turned a corner, he sprinted the rest of the way. Looking inside he saw that it was empty. Fist pumping for a few seconds, he used his latest gadget to phase through the door. Entering the room, he ran to the desk where the computer was. Pulling on gloves (so that they can't get his fingerprints) he started hacking. Running his fingers over the keyboard, never missing a beat, he accessed the computer main frame. Smiling, he started unlocking all the codes and searching for information about Superstars co. and its partner companies, if they had any. Typing furiously away, he heard the doorknob turn. Resetting the computer, he silently got up and walked towards the door. The headmistress peered into the room, then walked towards her desk. Gus took this moment to run through the door and back to class. When turning the last corner, he reappeared and walked into maths. Shadow glanced hopefully at him, then continued writing down the equation. Gus sat beside him and slipped him a note. _Got some info but need flash drive to get it all. Tell you at break. The answer's 203._ Shadow snorted at the last comment and slipped it back. _Anything happen unexpectedly? _Gus shook his head and handed the paper back._ We must find a pattern of the headmistress she we can get more information without her interrupting us._ Shadow wrote back. _Shun can do that, and you could ask him for his finger, it is a flash drive. Then he could save all the information and relay it to us._ Gus smiled. _Good idea. We need another piece of paper._ Shadow frowned. _Wada 'bout telepathy? Forget about that? _It was Gus's turn to frown. _Never thought of that,_ Shadow smirked.

"You know your homework, do it," everyone packed up and left for their next subject.

"PE next guys," Shun ran ahead.

"Yay, we get to seat like pigs after compulsory exercise," Shadow flung up his hands and waved them around for more effect.

"Not that bad, Runo likes it.," Hydron was a bit jumpy.

"Runo's not here Dumb ass. She's in China again," Shadow pointed out.

"We get to train while on a mission, double jackpot then eh?"

"Guess so. Gus?"

"Can I fake a leg injury?" he asked hopefully.

Lync shook his head and ran to his class. They ran after him. It was going to be interesting.

**Hoopla yay. Updated today XD**

**Me: I love my PE teacher. She's so nice and fun.**

**Shadow: Hate PE. Hate school. Hate Zenoheld. Hate my life.**

**Me: Just drown in misery already.**

**Shadow: I've tried that 20 times already. I just won't die!**

**Shun: *sweat drop* Please review.**

**Runo: Why China?**

**Me: Why you?**

**Runo: Touché**


	11. Candy Mountain?

**I'm baaack! Chap 9 Go! Got some Charlie the unicorn lines in here XD**

**Me: No funny business now. Let's start with the disclaimer.**

**Asa: Two old people are lying in bed and the man asked his wife what she wanted for her birthday.**

**Me: Asa?**

**Asa: She told him that she wanted to be 7 again.**

**Me: Yo doggie?**

**Asa: On her birthday, the man takes her to the fair and makes her go on all the rides and play all the games.**

**Me: *frowns***

**Asa: They go home and flop on the bed, exhausted from the day.**

**Me: *Whistles and calls him like a dog***

**Asa: The man asks how her day was being 7 again.**

**Me:*Waves a bone***

**Asa: She looks at him and says' I meant dress size you idiot!'*others laugh***

**Me: I do not own Bakugan. Only annoying OCs like this one.**

**Asa: Bone please.**

**Me: If I throw it, will you go away?**

"Dodge ball!" the coach shouts and 300 split up into two teams.

"Yay, all five of us gets to throw on the same team!" Lync beamed as he held a ball.

"Let's show 'em how the newbies roll," Hydron agreed.

"Paddy says bring it on!" they stared at Lync.

"And you were doing so well," Shun mumbled.

The other team lined up against the wall. Their team got ready to throw the balls.

"Twenty per person," Gus betted.

"Agreed," the others lent forward in anticipation.

"Go!" Shun threw his ball first.

It hit the first person, then continued to bounce until it hit 13 people in total. Lync threw next, hitting 13 people in total. Hydron got 20, Gus 30 and Shadow knocked out 70. The remaining 4 kids were taken out by the other team members.

"Not fair," Shun grumbled as Shadow smirked at his victory.

They failed to notice the gym teacher and rest of the class staring at them. Hydron was happy because he got 400 from each of them, the others minus Shadow were grumpy because each of them had to give him 1400 for participating. Shadow was happy once in his life, because had scored lots and lots of moola from them all. _I am the dominant species,_ he thought to them. _Submit, submit, submit._ Lync stuck out his tongue. _Snow Leopards never submit, _he thought back. _Never._ He glared. _Who cares,_ thought Hydron. _I get paid, just by playing dodge ball with novices. _Gus frowned. _You do know that we're being watched?_ Shun smiled sweetly at the crowd.

"We play this a lot. Practically everyday back home," _but with bombs and bowling balls, _he thought.

"Time to hit the race tracks," the class groaned and ran outside.

Two kids were picked to race against each other. Lync was picked first, along with his rival Tom._ Die, die, die!_ H thought evilly.

"Go!" the two shot off.

Lync decided to take it easy so he stayed in sync with Tom. Then he slowly started to get ahead of him and upped his speed. Tom was left in his dust. Shun was then paired with Fred. He smiled and waved before he took off like a cheetah cub, not too fast or too slow, and clocked the course in three minutes. Hydron was next, paired with Bruce. Smiling like it was going out of fashion, he took off when the gun was shot. He clocked it without even breaking a sweat. Bruce on the other hand, was sweating like a pig. Shadow looked at Gus, and got his twenty. Gus was up next. He had to race another one of Fred's goons called Jake, he looked like he came out of a biker movie.

"You look like a girl, know that," Gus started attacking him and had to see the new counsellor.

Shadow was up next. He had to sacrifice his beloved hoodie to tie Gus up.

"Weird albino ain't you?" sadly, he had to race Jake.

"…" he looked ahead.

"Don't you talk?" he shook his head.

The race was quick actually. After a minute of running, Jake said some really rude things and almost suffocated when Shadow was strangling him. He was dragged up to the counsellor as soon as Gus came out.

"So, do you usually get into fights?" the blonde counsellor asked.

"Nope," he avoided her eyes.

"Please tell me why you tried to strangle him?" she picked up her pen to start notes.

"He was an asshole and didn't care what I thought of his crappy comments about me and my friends!" she wrote furiously.

"And how did you think strangling him would help?" she looked up.

"If you just squeeze the throat hard enough, you can damage the voice box," she continued writing.

"Are you usually this violet?"

"Nope, usually all I do is try to end my life-if you call that violent. I also hate my life and everyone on this accursed planet. People practically call me Goth or Emo. I'd rather be Goth," he shifted in his seat.

"Do you have any hobbies?"

"Scaring away irritating people and cutting myself," he got a concerned look.

"I haven't died yet, sadly enough."

"You may go now," he left with a sigh of relief.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm!" Shun looked at Shadow.

"You got something on you chin," Gus pointed out.

"Mmmmph!" came the reply.

"Must I wipe it off myself?" Gus took out a napkin.

"I will do it!" he threatened.

"Mmmmmm….." Lync's face connected with his soup.

"Yoooouuu'rrrre out!" Hydron flung his arm up.

"Real mature. Now help me stop Lync from drowning in his food," Hydron lifted Lync's head as Gus wiped away the soup and removed the bowl.

Shadow shrunk further into his hoodie as heads started turning.

"'What happened son?'

'My baby brother drowned sir!'

'Where were you when this happened?'

'Right next to him sir!'

'So how did he drown if you were right there son?'

'He fell asleep in his soup and I was too lazy to help him.'

'Why didn't you help him son?'

'Cause my other gay brother was sitting on the other side of him.'

'But why did he drown if your gay brother was there?'

'He was trying to clean the other animal I call a brother's face.'

'Why is that son?'

'Cause he can't eat like a human sir.'

'Why is that son?'

'Cause he's a wolf-human hybrid sir.'

'Why didn't you teach him manners son?'

'He's not allowed inside cause he's not house trained!'

'Why didn't you think of puppy school?'

'Cause dogs make fun of his smell.'

'Why's that-'"

"Shadow will you shut up already!" Shadow huffed and crossed his arms.

"Can't even entertain myself without getting yelled at. What has this world come to?" Shadow said dramatically.

"Weirdo Goths like you complaining about life?" Shun smiled sweetly.

"Real confidence booster man," Shadow looked genuinely hurt and started sulking.

"Oops. Hehehehhee!" Shun continued to scoff his food.

Lync opened his eyes and looked at Shadow.

"You have to come with us to the Candy Mountain Candy Cave Charlie!" he looked and sounded dazed.

"Oh crap!" Shadow started edging away on his chair.

"Stay away you crazed unicorn! I want Lync back! I know what happens when we get there and the torture of the actual journey!" Lync continued to stare at him with a dazed expression.

"But you have to come with us to Candy Mountain Candy Cave Charlie! It's filled with sweets and joy…and joyness," Shadow shook his head frantically.

"C'mon Charlie. You know you want to," Lync smiled.

"No I don't. I want Lync back you crazy unicorn!" Gus was now restraining Lync from moving towards Shadow.

"What would Runo have done in this situation?" he asked himself.

"Karate-chop him?" Hydron suggested.

"Other than that?" Hydron shrugged.

"Drug him?" Gus shook his head.

"Never!" Gus declared.

"Heeeeeeeeelp!" they both looked up to see Shadow running away from Lync.

"I don't wanna go to Candy Mountain!" Lync tackled him.

"Is not that baaaad!" Lync had him in a vice-like grip.

"Heeeeeeeeelp!"

**Me: I think I should feel sorry for you. But I can't.**

**Shadow: Why me?**

**Me: Cause I feel like it.**

**Shun: Please review now.**

**Lync: Chaaaaaarlllliieeeeee!**

**Shadow: Crap.**


	12. Counsellors, mummies and Anubis?

**Myyyyyyy….10****th**** Chappie right? Right!**

**For readers who somehow don't know Egyptian mythology.**

**Anubis is the jackal-headed god of the dead. Son of Set-he's the evil one.**

**Bast is the cat-headed goddess of warfare(replaced by Sekhmet) who protects the Pharaoh.**

**Me: Love the Changeling series!**

**Shun: *tugs on arm***

**Me*snaps*: What you want?**

**Shun*whimpers*: Shadow needs help.**

**Me: Only If Gus says the disclaimer.**

**Gus: GrathLongfletch is not in a good mood right now and does not own Bakugan. If she did, she would have made a better range of games. She only owns her annoying OCs, plots and Ideas. And she doesn't own Charlie the unicorn.**

**Shadow*turns a shade of purple***

**Shun: Shadow?**

"Uh…. Shit?" Hydron said distractedly.

"Yup," Shun ran after them with the soup bowl.

"Clean up on isle Shun!" Gus took as many napkins as possible before pursuing him.

"More for me then," Hydron continued to eat all the leftover food.

"Lync, I know you're in there somewhere. So stop them!" Shadow was now crawling towards a chair in the hallway.

"It's just Candy Mountain Charlie. It'll be an adventure. We're going on an adventure Charlie," his grip tightened.

"I swear I'll knock you senseless with this chair right there, Unicorn things," everyone was watching the entertainment.

As Shadow stood up, Lync still attached, Shun ran up and smashed a soup bowl over Lync's head. Shun just stared at the broken plate.

"I thought it was metal!" he screamed.

"You lack feeling you _vlacas_!" Shadow shouted back.

"My poor, poor food. Gone. All gone forever," he dropped to his knees in front of the mess and started tearing up.

"You could lick it off his face," Shadow said sarcastically.

"But I don't want the tasted of cat on my tongue!" he whined.

"Got a broom!" Gus announced, mopping up the mess.

"I feel like crap!" Lync moaned.

"That's a first!" Shadow waved his arms around.

"Hey kid, you alright?" they turned round to see a girl with shades on, black and white hair, smiling slightly.

"Who you talking to?" Gus asked, still cleaning.

"The one that got abused," she moved forward.

"They both got abused," Shun said.

"The one that feels like crap," she was getting irritated.

"They both feel like crap," Shun started picking up the pieces.

"The dazed energizer bunny?" she put her hands on her hips.

"Why does everyone call me that?" Lync started waving his hands around.

"Cause you're cute and have pink hair, duh!" she picked out pieces of the plate in his hair.

"I'M NOT CUTE!" he exploded.

"Fine you're not cute, happy?" he nodded his head.

"Aren't you suppose to bleed or something," she whispered.

Luckily, nobody noticed yet. Hydron took some tomato sauce and wiped it on his hair and face.

"There, he's bleeding. Happy?" she looked at him with a look of bewilderment.

"What?" he looked back.

"You're kinda cute. What's up with the other dude?"

"Huh?"

"The one that got attacked. Is he mute or something?" Shadow fist pumped.

_She didn't hear me. I can be mute. Yaaaaayyyy!_ He hid his smile under his hood. Shun looked at her with a puzzled expression. _I'm mute, I'm mute, I'm mute!_ Shadow warned him.

"Yeah he's mute," and continued to clean up the mess.

"So. What're your names?" she started walking Lync to the bathroom.

"I'm Sam, Gary, Homer, Seth and Levi," he indicated each of them in turn.

"Levi? Like the jeans? A bit weird for an energizer bunny," she smothered a laugh.

"Hey, I'm not the one who chose my name!" he looked angrily at Gus.

"I'm just chopped liver. Don't pay any attention to me," he took Lync's arm from the girl and steered him into the bathroom.

All the children in the cafeteria shouted at Shun, asking him why the hell did he do such an idiotic thing. He then started defending his honour along with Hydron. The argument ended with Fred calling them weirdo retards, Shadow strangling him to death, and ending up in the counsellor's office along with Shun and Lync. And there the whole world exploded with Shadow storming out, Shun destroying the questionnaire and Lync bawling his life away.

"Not my fault that I didn't take my medicine!" _rip, rip, rip._

Shun was enjoying himself greatly.

"We come from a very unstable family sir," and continued ripping up the remains.

Outside the door, Hydron was chatting to the girl when Shadow stormed out.

"Where's the fire big guy? Chillax," Shadow huffed and sat down next to the girl.

"Don't talk much eh?" she tried at a joke.

He growled at no one in particular.

"Oh hey dude. This is Cody. Cody meet my utterly depressed albino foster bro Seth," Shadow turned to look at him.

"You're an albino?" he nodded.

"Cool. Can I see your eyes and hair?" Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Don't see a lot of albinos here. You're probably the only one," He shrugged and took off his hood and shades.

"Nice eyes," she smiled while Hydron bent over and messed up his hair.

"Payback from our last trip," Shadow remembered their trip to Egypt.

Flashback (A/N: the writing not in Italics are their thoughts in that time period)

"_Why are we here again?" Hydron looked up at the low ceiling._

"_Cause Shun and Lync are trapped in one of these chambers, dumbass," Shadow lifted up his hand so that the little ball of purple light could multiply and leave each duplicate in a row behind it._

"_Cool light spell. Gus, give me some of that disgusting thing you call juice, I'm thirsty," Gus rummaged in his rucksack._

"_Why do I have to be last?" he asked after passing Hydron the drink._

"_Cause you're a liability and can be disposed of when you get attacked from behind," Gus sweat dropped._

"_So I'm bait?"_

"_No. Hydron's going to be the bait. We just need a sexy outfit to draw out those stupid mummies so I can destroy them and find the other two," Hydron scowled._

"_What do you mean sexy outfit?" they entered a chamber._

"_Found one!" Shadow grabbed Hydron and dressed him in a dress and bandages he found in a tomb._

"_Sexy, sexy," Hydron looked at the gold dress, while the other two were laughing their heads off._

"_Take a picture. It lasts longer," he folded his bandaged arms._

"_Hey sexy lady," Shadow sung the start of the song._

"_Come come baby, come be my toyfriend. Let me play with you," Gus fell into the tomb from laughing._

"_You look just like your mom," Gus patted the mummy's cheek._

"_Graaaaaaahhh!" it said back._

"_It speaks!" Gus jumped out of the tomb and closed the lid._

"_We just need to borrow your beautiful moth-eaten dress lady," they ran out of the room and down the hall._

"_Hydron! Distract the stupid mummies," he stopped and tried to act sexy._

"_At least I've got the body for it," he mumbled as troops of mummies ran around the corner._

"_Show time," Hydron put on a veil to make him more mysterious._

_They stopped when they saw Hydron. Their eyes turned into big hearts and they started drooling. _Forget babe magnet, I'm a mummy magnet now,_ he thought as they ran towards him. He managed to seduce them long enough for Shadow to cast a fire spell and destroy all of the mummies. One mummy was missed accidentally, and before Shadow could burn it. It gave Hydron full blown kiss on the lips. Slapping it across the face, he ran towards Shadow who fried it to a crisp and started laughing._

"_You think it's funny being kissed by a mummy? Well this is how it tastes," with that he kissed Shadow on the lips and watched how he reacted._

"_Gross, tastes like cardboard with mould on it!" he started wiping his mouth and spitting out the taste._

"_That was sooo wrong you cross dresser!" Gus took the picture he sneaked of Hydron kissing Shadow for blackmail, and hid it in his jeans pocket._

"_Awoooooo!" they all looked down the second hallway._

"_Something's coming!" Hydron dropped Gus, who he was currently strangling, a started talking gibberish._

_A jackal-headed person wearing the traditional Anubis dress with his two scythes in belt, walked around the corner._

"_Aahhh! Anubis has come to punish us!" Hydron turned around to run the other way._

_He was confronted with the male version of Bast._

"_Ahhhh! Bast's husband has come too," he ran towards Gus._

"_Take them, they're of no use to me mighty gods," Shadow picked them both up and held them towards the gods._

"_Well, maybe Gus is," he dropped Gus._

"_You're so dead!" Hydron started squirming._

"_Silence!" Anubis walked closer._

_Gus cowered behind Shadow, Hydron tried to bite Shadow, who dropped Hydron, who almost got sliced in half by Anubis's scythe, then Bast's husband started laughing._

"_Very entertaining!" he boomed._

"_I know that laugh!" Gus dusted himself off._

"_Lync, Shun! Where have you two been?" at this Lync turned his head back to normal._

"_Shun isn't here. It's really Anubis. Shun got captured by a mummy. So I got Anubis to help me," he nodded at the god._

"_You suck Lync!" Hydron dusted himself off._

"_Raaarrrr!" a sarcophagus opened an out came a dog headed mummy._

"_Take the cross dresser. He's a liability to use!" Shadow pushed Hydron towards the mummy._

You are so not family anymore!_ Hydron thought at him._

"_Some great empath you are!"_

"_I just want to get rid of you for good!" Shadow crossed his arms._

"_Shadow?" the mummy cocked its head to the side._

"_Crap, it knows me!" Shadow shook his head._

"_It's me, Shun. The mummy tried to kill me!" he stumbled a bit._

"_That sucks. Hydro has to go home with us now," Shadow mumbled as he untied Shun._

"_Not necessarily. He can walk home," Hydron glared at Gus._

"_Good idea! Bye Anubis!" with that all 4 of them disappeared._

End of Flashback.

_That was seriously funny. Still got the photos,_ Shadow thought to him.

At the cave( after they left)

"I can still see the cracks," Spectra sung as he was watching Volt.

"Hey give me a break. I'm not really acquainted with this kind of magic. Only spells that help me in battle," Volt got out his spell book.

"Let's see here. Fixing spell, fixing spell, shit!" Spectra ducked as another book flew over his head.

"I'm trying to mop in peace here! Jeeze you make a mess when working," he continued to pick up pieces of the toilet and mop up the water.

Volt grumbled something rude and continued his search, throwing duds over his shoulder. He stopped when he heard Spectra yell.

"Stop fooling around in my toilet water Spectra! Get back to mopping," he heard something hitting the floor.

"What the hell are you doing in there?" he continued his search.

Spectra was busy attacking a gigantic spider with a big piece of his toilet. He was chanting 'die' like it was going out of fashion and then got the broom. He continued to try and beat the thing into submission, and got caught for his efforts.

"Aha!" he shouted triumphantly as he found a fixing spell.

"Now my baby will be good as new after I, crap! It's in Spanish!" he turned to Spectra who was getting stuck in the giant web.

"Volt, I don't want to die. Please help me," Spectra's voice was calm, even though the spider was going to eat him.

"I've never liked the colour pink. So do me a favour giant thing and shrink!" the spider poofed into a tiny one, then was stamped on by Spectra.

"What type of spell was that?"

"You can make up spells if they rhyme stupid," Volt muttered the fixing spell after Spectra translated and all the cracks in his TV disappeared.

"Now let me watch you baby. Daddy missed your high definition," Spectra gave an exaggerated sigh.

"At least I'm not at home at the moment. Hope they're all right."

At the Chicago mansion

"Crawl faster slaves! I need to shower," Ace glanced at Baron.

"At least she ain't old and don't need a sponge bath!" Baron nodded in agreement.

Mira was still hiding in their room, playing on their playstation 3. Killing all the aliens on the planet Glorf. And having a great time doing it.

**Done, done, done!**

**Me: Shame on you Mira!**

**Mira: What did I do?**

**Me: You abandoned your friends.**

**Mira: She didn't call me so I didn't want to pester her.**

**Me: Meanie.**

**Ace*holds back*: Please review. Mira, you're no longer my friend.**

**Mira: Why?**

**Baron: You left us.**

**Me: Am I still family?**

**Both: Duh!**

**Me: Ace, I know you like Mira.**

**Ace: That's it! You're outta the family!**

**Me: Whaaaa!**


	13. Thalia!

**Wassssuuuup! Chap 11 Go! Soz 4 l8 update.**

**Me: Yayeah.**

**Shun: What?**

**Me: Busy on next Story for future and finished first chap!**

**Shun: O. GrathLongfletch does not own Bakugan. She wishes though.**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Shun: What about our new host?**

**Me: Was saving that for the end of the story buuuut. Give a hand to Cody!**

**Cody:*walks on stage* Thanks for this guys. Shun, you owe me a 50.**

**Shun: Why?**

**Cody: Cause I need a 50.**

**Me: Thanks to CodyFujusaki, I have been allowed to use Cody for my story. And then maybe even my last one. Just have to see.**

**Cody: Give me the stupid 50. You don't need it!**

Cody walked up to Shadow, patting his head gently, when she sat beside Hydron again, Shun and Lync ran out and saw the black hair dye on Shadow's hair. Choosing not to tell him that his hairdo was now messed up, they greeted Cody in their usual manner.

"How do you live with this, this, terrible political school? Counsellors should all be arrested,"

"Why should they be arrested?" Cody asked.

"Cause they do nothing to help us. They say they're there to help us with our problems but they don't help squat, they make everything worse for us!" Shun went to bug Gus.

"You smell familiar," Lync wiped away the rest of his tears.

"What do you mean smell?" Lync blushed.

"I don't mean it in a mean way! It's just, you smell like you're from the Ekatrika clan. Are you?" Lync was ready to fake an episode of he was wrong.

She paled a bit. Frowning she looked at Shun, who got angry at Gus for something and was beating him mercilessly with the broom.

"How did you guess?" she stared at him.

"Everyone has a smell. Humans smell like… something, werewolves smell like cheesy feet-our ones do-,felines smell like Pantene, vampires smell like death and warlocks, empaths, wizards and witches smell like death and chocolate," Shadow stared at him.

_I smell like death and chocolate. Death by chocolate, sweet! _He smiled. Hydron and Lync stared at him.

"You're smiling! You never smile. The apocalypse is coming!" Hydron ran down the hallway as his Dementia got the better of him.

"Stay away from me Conqueror! I don't want to see War!" Shadow frowned at him.

"Dementia," Lync explained.

"Kinda cute," Shadow laughed silently.

"What, your brother's cute blackhead," Shadow stopped laughing and touched his hair, his hand came back with it covered in black.

Hydron had stopped running and slumped in a dejected pile in front of Gus. Gus looked down at him and smiled.

"What's cooking god looking," he smiled.

"You'll never let the mummy thing go, will you?" Gus shook his head.

"Please don't tell Cody, I don't want her to know that ever!" he held Gus's arm firmly.

"What? That a mummy stole you're first kiss?" Hydron nodded furiously.

"She'll think I'm a complete crazy person!"

"But Hydron, you are a complete crazy person!" Shun bounded up to the two.

"She doesn't have to know that now does she?" Shun thought for a bit.

"But if you like her and want to lock lips with her-" Hydron turned his glare at Shun.

"-don't you want her to know that if you two get married her children are prone to being half vampires with Dementia?"

"They could adopt," Gus added.

"Adopt what?" Cody walked up with a pissed off looking Shadow.

_She ruined my hair. The only thing I even bother to like about myself and don't think is retarded, _he blew up a light in the cafeteria.

At the Asian Mansion.(Finally got their destination!)

"Asa! Get the door!" Sarah yelled from across the Chill Zone( A room filled with everything electrical a kid could wish for, times by 4)

"Fine!" he paused Assassins Creed on his X-Box.

"We aren't a hotel Joe, get lost!" Asa opened the door.

"Hello mister," his eyes widened as he saw a little 7 year old holding a stuffed toy that looked suspiciously like a werewolf in wolf form.

"Hello. What are you doing here all alone?" her eyes got wet with tears.

"Ooohh, I'm sorry! Here come in," she sniffled and trudged in under his arm.

Closing the door, Asa spotted the little girl shuffling up to Masquerade, who was busy pulling a secret lever in the wall. The fake mounts of all of their enemies that marks that they are dead appeared after a section of the wall disappeared.

"Mask!" Asa warned.

"Hey there mister. Are you magic?" she tugged on his coat.

"Noope," he smiled as he pulled it again and the stands disappeared.

"Then how did those heads appear," Asa scooped her up.

"What's your name?" he whisked her away to the next room.

"Thalia mister," she tweaked his ear playfully.

"Mine's Asa. How do you do?" he held out his hand.

"My mommy said that I have to stay here while she and daddy are out on a trip. Her sister said that she would take care of me."

"Where are your parents?"

"They went to book tickets, be here about now," the doorbell rang.

"Mask. Stop playing with the trident and open the door!" Mask took off the spiked helmet, cape and put them back in the hidden space with the trident, then when the mount back in place, he pulled the lever and went for the door.

"Hellloooo!" he poked his head around the door.

"Good morning. Our sister Jane lives here, does she not?" the man who spoke looked like Thalia in a way.

Masquerade nodded his head and opened the oak doors wider so that the two adults could come in. Just at that moment, Asia, Wren and Rex ran into the room. Asia was in the whole Darth Vader outfit, Rex was Luke Skywalker and Wren was Yoda. Playing with their toy light sabers(they had real ones thanks to Shadow but didn't want to wound anyone today).

"Die Jedi die!" Asia started an all-out battle with Rex.

"You will never win Vader!" Rex captured his light saber and pursued Asia into the other room.

Wren waved at the couple and ran after the duo, shouting in the backwards way that Yoda does.

"Don't mind them, they just love Star wars," Masquerade sweat dropped.

"Hey! Who said that you could wear my Darth Vader outfit!"

"It seems that most people so far in this house love that idiotic Star wars to bits if they run around like idiots wearing those outfits all day" the women who looked exactly like Thalia said, Masquerade did the anime fall.

"It's not idiotic. I love it too," Masquerade stood up for his no. 1 movie.

"Take us to our daughter," the man instructed.

Masquerade frowned as they walked into the room. Asa was cowering in a corner with the others. Thalia was smiling like the cutest thing ever.

"Okay. Now what happened?"

**I've finished this sucker now.**

**Me: More torture.**

**Asa: You hate us. Don't you?**

**Me: No, not really.**

**Asa: Sure. *looks at crowd* Please review and hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Me: Of course they did. You're all going mad.**

**Asa: Cause you made us mad.**

**Me: Too true.**


	14. Schooled!

**Sorry 4 da l8 update. Been busy with tests and studying and homework.**

**Me: Bow chicka bow, wow.**

**Shun: That's what my baby says.**

**Hydron: Wow, wow, wow.**

**Gus: And my heart starts pumping.**

**Lync: Goochi, goochi, goowa.**

**Shun: And never ever stop.**

**Shadow:*looks at paper, monotone*: Goochi, goochi goo means I lo-THIS IS A COMPLETE WASTE OF MY LIFE!*throws down paper and storms out***

**Me: ….**

**Shun: ….**

**Hydron: …**

**Gus: *Whistles***

**Lync: GrathLongfletch doesn't own Bakugan. Only OCs and the plot.**

**Shadow:*Destroys work of art and starts writing a depressing song***

**Me: …Awkward…**

At the Asian mansion.

"What the hell are you doing?" the man stared at the group of huddled boys in the far corner.

"What did you feed your daughter this morning?" Asia crouched lower.

"Cornflakes. Young man, why are you all huddling in a corner like the Terminator is going to blast you to bits?" the man crossed his arms over his chest.

"She is waaayyy scarier than the Terminator dude. And which Terminator are you talking about? Shun is the absolute successor of the Terminator and always tries to blow us up. Even when he got turned into a kid with no memory with the other four," Wren smiled weakly.

"That was a nightmare. But Thalia is overboard," Mask sweat dropped.

"Of course she will take care of her, she's just busy with work at the moment," the lady raised her eyebrow.

"And what, pray tell, is that," Asa jumped up.

"She is a physiologist. Busy working on a guy who has a broken leg," Asia snickered silently.

"Thank all that is great that Shun isn't her right now, gods that would be some humour with craziness," Rex started crawling for the door.

"Shun would probably get us outta this embarrassment," Asia raised an eyebrow under the helmet.

"How so….pray tell," dusting himself off, he glided out of the room with what little dignity he had left.

Asa thought about it for a while, went blank, shrugged, then walked towards the giant kitchen to chow down on the fridge's contents. Asia returned the costume to his brother's side of the cupboard and was soo bored. Taking his twin's video phone, he called up one person he hadn't seen for ages.

"Hey Runo who you killing?" he smiled as Runo started to destroy her finger prints and was about to destroy her clothes.

"Bin Laden. I must now destroy my favourite clothes and gun. What you doing my gay friend?" Asia growled.

"For the last time, I AM NOT GAY!" Runo smiled sweetly as she set the body alight.

"Fine. You're the best gayest straight guy I ever had as a best friend. Where's Shun? He's usually hurling insults at me right now," she destroyed the lighter.

"At boarding school on a mission," she laughed.

"I still remember when they got turned into kids and had to go to school. Good thing they forgot who we were. That was Kak funny," Asia smiled at the memory.

Flashback(you know the drill)

_The Fearsome Five had lost their memories when they were turned into first graders. Their first day in class wet completely wrong, and they got completely expelled._

_Gus, a now complete Autistic child, Hydron, ruled by his Dementia, Shun, was like a squirrel on crack with his ADHD, Lync, personalities kept changing every hour( sometimes at the drop of a pin) and Shadow, so depressed that no other Goths or Emos could come anywhere near his level, and also very unstable. The worst thing that the school ever did, was put them all in the same class._

"_What you doing today Bert?" Hydron asked his pencil._

"_Gus, where are you?" the teacher called as she stopped Shadow from slitting his throat on the safety scissors._

"_Shun dear, get off of the table right now," he jumped onto Hydron who stabbed him with his own safety scissors._

"_Lync, please would you find Gus for me sweetie?" Lync frowned at her._

"_Mah name is Paddy Missus Hall," he got up and strode out of the classroom.  
><em>

_Gus got dragged out from under the Principal's table by an angry looking Lync._

"_Ba' to class me boyo. Things to learn and suicides to thwart ya know," and was dragged back to class._

"_Lemme go, lemme go!" Gus screamed, but was ignored._

_After a few minutes._

"_Lync, please stop sticking your toe into your nose. Shadow, stay away from the glass. Gus, please sit down and stop reciting Tangled word for word. Shun, stop jumping on the tables. Hydron, please stop talking to your crayons," the teacher was in a frizz and not getting any better._

"_Can I die now?" Shadow asked impatiently._

"_No, only of old age," a tornado wrecked the hall._

"_What happened," the teacher and students were amazed._

"_Dunno," all five continued with their task of being annoying._

"_I want a dragon!" Shun pestered Shadow._

"_Fine! Have your dumb Death Dragon!" Shadow's pupils grew until his eyes were completely black._

_It started to rain, Hydron ran outside to talk to a tree, Lync was arguing with his personalities, Gus was still reciting Tangled, and Shun clapped as his dream dragon appeared-lager than life. Shadow became soo depressed that he ran out of the gate and all the way home while everyone was preoccupied by the monster that killed half the staff. Lync's personalities tried taking over his body all at once, and were now running in a circle yelling in Ancient Greek. He was safe because the Normals didn't know that it was Greek and they thought it was gibberish. Gus's pace quickened and Shun was now climbing the dragon's back. The teacher called the fire brigade and the rest of the five ran away-but not before the dragon-named Sweetie-set the whole school on fire. By the time they got home, Shadow had fallen into the piranha-infested inside pool. When he climbed out, he was just a skeleton._

"_What you looking at Twinkle toes?" he asked Shun._

"_You poisoned our piranhas," Shun burst into tears and hugged the dragon, who was eating their pet Great White._

"_What the hell happened at school today?" Asa yelled._

"_You forgot your rucksacks Dipsticks," he patted the dragon._

"_Daddy?" Hydron was pointing a spear at him._

"_What?" Asa turned around._

"_Diiiieee!" Hydron rushed him, Asa jumped into the pool and the piranhas swam away as fast as they could._

"_Asa, stop swimming and fix them!" Sarah scolded him before getting poked in the bum by the spear._

"Skipse kai glipsei_!" he retorted._

"Gamato_!" she jumped into the pool and started strangling him._

"_You guys are getting your butts kicked by tots?" Runo laughed at them._

"_Charge!" they all attacked her-Shadow just sat there and tried to make her go insane._

"_Die person from the apocalypse!" Hydron shouted._

"_Time to go to Iraq!" Runo used the portable teleporter._

"_That was fun," Sarah dunked Asa._

_End of flashback_

"They were sooo messed up, more than now," Asia crashed on his bed.

"They were fun none the less," Runo scaled a building and started to run across the rooftops.

"Miss you. When can we kill someone together?" she threw a bomb at the deserted park.

"Soon, soon. Got this creepy girl called Thalia that smells like the Minotaur. She looked like she's working with Bin Laden," Asia shivered.

"Aww, the poor little wolf can't fight a widdle girl. How sad," Runo stole a Masarati.

"Shun woulda kicked her ass and given her carcass to his pet Death Dragon!"

"Bring it home for me please. After you debugged it and changed the number plate," Asia asked her sweetly.

"Sure honey, and tell Shun that I said hi, and that he is a reject and mutant," she told him.

"Heeeeeeeeelp!" Rex ran past the door with Thalia hot on his heels.

"Gotta go. She might kill him. And every other soul in his body. Which means she has to kill him 1222 times. Wow," he said goodbye and raced after them.

**Me: Sorry for neglecting you. Exams, homework and projects.**

**Shun: S'kay. Please review.**

**Me: Might take a while to update. Ciao.**

**Shun: Time to join the others at the inter story party.**

**Me: Lucky.**


	15. Fights, treehouses and turbo cars!

**Heeeyyyy! I'm back! Holidays an I'm free! (almost) Soz 4 da ridiculous wait, my life decided to get busy.**

**Me: Yay! Green Lantern's cool!**

**Shun: Who's your favourite dude?**

**Me: Forgot his name. The human.**

**Shun: It was cool when the monster burned in the sun's atmosphere.**

**Shadow: GrathLongfletch doesn't own Bakugan Brawlers, the Bakugan, the Vestals or Cody! She wishes though (not Cody. She is someone else's OC)**

**Cody: It talks!**

**Shadow: X(**

"So… how d'you know that I'm from the Ekatrika tribe?" Cody blurted out.

"You just smell like them-Normie!" they switched their conversation to Manchester as a group of kids ran past.

"My friend's Liverpool, what a dwanky," Lync watched them turn a corner on the field.

"What's a dwanky?" Cody asked.

"A dumb, weird Yankee. I thought they died in the War-That-Was-Never-Seen-Or-Know-By-The Non-Power-Wielding-Ones-Who-Never-Took-Part-In-It?" Cody stared at him.

"Long title and no. There were survivors, but they pretended to be dead so they could live in peace without wars," Shadow looked more depressed than ever.

"What's the matter big weird guy?" Cody asked as she kicked in the shins Gus for no apparent reason.

She got an 'ow' and a pissed off Gus as a response. She then pushed Lync out of the way to "comfort" him by patting his back. Shun giggled when he saw the "kick me" sign on his back, Hydron put a "I'm with emo" sign on her back with an arrow pointing to Shadow. He and Shun then broke into a fit of giggles while Gus-at the peak of his bitchyness-got pissed at them for being so childish, gave them a note and stormed off back into the school. The note said, 'I'm_ gonna get the fuckin files, extra information. Then you guys are gonna blow up the stupid school and kill the damned snakewoman." _Shun pulled a face and Hydron tripped some random guy for fun.

"We're kinda in a silent war right now. Fighting this evil guy called Zenoheld. He's been kinda quiet and that makes me nervous. Then I get hungry-"

"And coughs up hairballs," Hydron added.

"Wait, hairballs? Are you a cat creature or something?" Lync nodded his head.

"Anyway it's kinda personal so you gotta ask him yourself."

"We're gonna blow up the school guys. Gus is quite pissed at everything associated with it," Shun said cheerfully.

By Gus

He scouted out the area for anything bigger than dust mites and shutdown the security cameras in the room. He then set out to destroy the computer's security system and download everything off the computer and onto the flash. Before leaving, he gave the computer 20 malware viruses (upgraded by yours truly) and stole all of the files from her draws and safe. He then positioned everything just the way it was before he came in and disappeared again to restart the security cameras. He then walked all the way outside (reappearing along the way and putting the files in a big poetry book) and joined his friends on the bench. Handing Shun his finger back, he tapped his finger on the book 3 times to show him that nothing went wrong. After Shun reattached his finger and scanned all the files for important information, smiled and started doing cartwheels around the bench.

"Hey crazy, whatcha doin'?" Hydron and Shadow snarled at the approaching boys.

"What do you _gamato's _want?" Bruce smiled.

"Just to teach you freaks-" he never finished his sentence.

Cody had just punched his lights out and had a bloody hand to prove it.

"Well, that was fun," she smiled.

"Who else want some of this, eh?" Shun tugged on her arm.

"What?" she asked irritably.

He pointed at the bus that just parked in the parking lot. Kids in uniform started to pile out.

"Well shit!" Hydron frowned.

"Sei bionda!" Lync frowned at Cody.

"Re malaka," Cody smirked at Lync's startled face.

"Si, mi pandri Greco," she stuck out her tongue.

"I can't believe I forgot today was the social day!" exclaimed Gus.

"I wanted to play sick!" he got a glare from Lync.

"We must hide the body!" Shun smiled.

"No you're not! I want you to meet my buddies from military school. They'll love to see you guys!" Shadow snorted.

"Yay! Fight time!" Cody fist-pumped the air.

"The best part, no supervision!" Fred cracked his knuckles.

"Ooo, wha-what happened?" Bruce sat up.

"You got your lights punched out by a girl!" Shun laughed.

Fred started steaming when a group of buff kids ran up. Gus slid the files into his coat pocket unseen. Sensing a fight, Lync growled softly. This disturbed the newcomers,

"Lookit the wolfboy Brad!" this made Lync hiss at him and Shun started growling.

"Meet the freak clan, as they have now been named, Fred smirked.

_Hmmm… I'm bigger than his buddies, _Shadow thought. _I'll come in at the end. I want to watch this._

"Check the fag," Brad gestured to Hydron.

"Die spawn of evil!" Hydron lunged at him.

"Fight!" Cody screamed as she attacked Fred.

"Diiieeeee!" Lync attacked his insulter called Grant.

Shun took on the rest of Fred's original gang. Cody was loving beating up Brad's gang, and was yelling a war cry. Gus was taping every little thing and Shadow started reading Edgar Allen Poe. The two ducked casually when a guy flew over their heads. Resuming their positions, the two then batted the guy when he tried to stand up. Kids started to crowd around them. Shadow pulled up his hood whiled Gus shrank behind the poetry book. Sides were being taken and Cody stepped up her game. She flipped two gang members after doing a scissor kick and Shun was impossible to get at. He was just like a bull in a china shop and wasn't stopping anytime soon. Lync was a step ahead of everyone he fought and never seemed to tire. Hydron was fighting like a devil, trying not to spill any blood. _Tell me who wins _Gus thought to Shadow before continuing his poetry reading.

Chicago mansion(so you know they didn't fall off the earth)

"AAAAAAACCCYYYYY!"

"Shit! The demon woman's awake!" said person whispered to Baron as they shrunk behind Mira's bed.

"Bolt! My pedicure!" Jenny screeched as she searched for her two slaves.

"I'm gonna shoot myself if the bitch screeches one more time," Beth's voice came from behind them.

"Eeeeeeek!" they screeched like girls.

"Whoa ladies! Let's not die of a heart attack now. I'm just trying out a teleportation spell. How does Shadow do it without feeling crappy!" the two shrugged.

"Dunno. Could we run away now and snoop around for some information on Zenoheld? Masquerade knows a guy and we said we would come along so we could inform you two too?" they asked in one breath.

"Yeah sure, why not? Just jump out if this window 'cause it's closest to the tree house," they gave her a big hug and jumped out of the window.

On the ground, Ace made sure that they were covered by some improvised darkness while they raced towards the huge oak tree. Once they got to the start of their backyard forest, Baron asked a chipmunk if it could just keep watch. It obliged and climbed to the highest branch of the tree. Ace placed his hand over the fake hole on the oak and had his hand scanned. The oak's front slid open to reveal two tubes, both stepped into a tube and the front closed. The floor then lifted them up into a high tech chilling zone. Rushing forward, they both grabbed knife and some exploding gum. They then ran to stand on a square brown mat, it split open, allowing them to fall down another tube. It closed immediately after their departure. They landed in a four seater silver car with an open top. Ace pushed a red button while Baron pulled down a lever, taking hold of the steering wheel, Baron smiled as the turbo kicked in and they were zooming down an underground tube.

**Finally done this chappie!**

**Me: I want that tree house!**

**Ace: Too bad girlie!**

**Baron: Please review.**

**All: Bye!**


	16. C Men

**Hey, next chappie! I might not update both stories for a while cause school's starting again.**

**Me: Tryin to stay on my updating cycle.**

**Shun: Which is?**

**Me: Aftershock, Pokerface, Aftershock, Pokerface etc…**

**Lync: GrathLongfletch doesn't own Cody or any of us. Only OCs. Hey guys, if Shadow asks you where I am, say that I'm at the centre of the earth.**

**Shun: What?**

**Me: Why?**

**Lync: Cause he wants to abuse me! (Runs away)**

**Shun: …..Awkward.**

Zooming through underground tunnels is the best thing that a speed freak could ever ask for. Top off, your surroundings a blur, the wind in your hair, and a companion who doesn't shut up-okay, maybe not the companion part, but hey, our lives can't be perfect all the time. Baron had to sit through an hour of Ace's ramblings and bear the pain of it (poor guy). The car started slowing down until they stopped behind a gold opened top car and got sucked up two more tubes. They rose up into a tree house similar to theirs, except for the fact that it was multi-coloured. It looked like the colour wheel exploded in there, blacks and whites were there too.

"TV!" Ace shouted as he ran towards the plasma screen.

"Mask!" Baron redirected him to the exit tubes.

"He can wait, TV can't!" Ace whined as he was pushed into his tube.

"I'll just pretend you just didn't say that about your best friend in desperate times."

"What do you mean-" he was cut off when he shot down the tube.

The two stepped out of the tubes and walked round to the front door. Letting themselves in, they were bowled over by their friend. He picked them up and used one of his cards to transport them to an alleyway, Ace landed in a trash can upside down.

"Your cards hate me bro!" he said while he was struggling to get out.

"Everything hates you!" Masquerade replied.

"Not cool man!" the trash can fell over.

"Glad you could make it," a voice said as two figures appeared at the alleyway's opening.

Fight

"We're winning!" Cody mocked as she knocked out two more goons.

"Not for long!" Fred tried to put Lync in a headlock, but was bitten instead.

"Lemme go!" he shouted as he tried to open Lync's mouth.

Said person shook his head. Shun bit Grants leg and held on to the other, causing him to trip. Gus winced mentally when he heard him shriek as he fell on his face. Shadow was enjoying the fight immensely. Hydron was now trying to breath through his mouth as Fred's hand started to bleed. Throwing the two goons that he was fighting, he moved upwind to him. Cody was now doing gymnastics as she felled three more goons, smiling as she did.

"Fight, fight, fight!" the crowed chanted.

"Die, die, die!" Lync was now on some poor boy's back, thumping his head.

After the boy fell, he was on another one in a second. Cody decided that they had enough, so she tagged Shadow. He glared at her for ruining his fun.

"They're gonna die!" she warned.

"And I still want to fight them another day."

Grumbling silently to himself, he whistled at the others to stop. Shun immediately ran to his side while the others came after a while. Lync was last to come, growling softly.

"Had enough?" Fred asked when his friends got back up for another round.

"How can you still be so arrogant after the beating you just got?" Shadow said in his depressed voice.

"Let's go to the locker room-!" Bruce walked forward.

"-so you can help me open my locker!" he finished as Shadow stood and drew himself to his full height.

That was met with a killer punch and he flew into Tom and Grant. All kids looked at Bruce, then slowly turned to stare at Shadow. Pulling his hood further over his head, not wanting any attention. He slunk back to the bench and sat down next to Gus.

"Smooth move,' Gus jibed.

"Now you're gonna be infamous."

"That. Was. Awesome!" Cody exclaimed after looking at Tom and Bruce's limp forms.

"You knocked out two kids with one punch! You're legendary! You're soo my friend!" she punched him on the arm.

"You're like some dude from the X-Men! But you're on my team and since the X-Men is named after professor Xavier and my name's Cody, you will be called the C-Men," Shun and Lync burst out laughing.

They were silenced by the mega-super-scary-freaky-glare that Cody gave them.

"Hydron can also be on my team. You two are in by default. Gus, I don't know what you can do, so you can just be manager," Gus frowned.

"There's no such thing as "Team Manager" you're just making that up I've read and seen every single super hero comic and show in the entire universe and none of them had a Team Manager!" his face was red after saying all that in one breath.

"Awkward," Hydron said, leaning over to Cody.

"C-Men? You guys are all total freaks. Hate to meet you're parents!" Fred smirked.

Shadow turned his head in a menacingly way, staring at Fred. Gus glared at him while putting down his book. Hydron, Shun and Lync slowly picked up the huge book, and slowly covered their faces with it. Cody had no idea what was going on, she felt a fight coming on and grinned evilly. The crowd of kids waited to see what would happen, but stepped back just in case.

"What did you say?" Shadow said through clenched teeth.

"You're freaks and I'd hate to see your parents," the other goons started to form a group behind Fred.

"No one makes snide comments about our parents," Gus cracked his knuckles.

"Why you three hiding behind the book?" Cody asked them.

"When you get either Gus or Shadow angry, you die or at best be hospitalized. If you get both of them angry, you wish you were dead!" Shun squeaked.

"Oh shit!" she mumbled.

Volt and Spectra

"I think someone's gonna die," Spectra said randomly.

"Why you say that?" Volt continued to watch Idols.

"Just a gut feeling," the phone rang.

"Yello!" Volt answered it.

"Volt! I need two-no four- very strong stunning guns right now!" Hydron rambled into the phone.

"What happened know?" Volt said in a bored tone.

"Some _vlacas _bully decided to diss Shadow and Gus's parents!" Volt choked on his popcorn.

"Oh shit," was all he could manage.

"Gotta go bye!" Hydron ended the call.

"Two stun guns please," he shouted to Spectra, who was cleaning the kitchen.

"OK," he went into the next room.

"Where to?" Spectra put it into the teleporter.

"The five horsemen of the Apocalypse," he tapped in the co-ordinates and the stun guns disappeared.

"Have you finished the kitchen yet?" Volt asked.

"Just the dishes and then my sleepover debt is paid."

"Let's hope they hospitalize him" Volt mumbled to himself.

Me: Done!

Shun: Yay!

Lync: Please review.

Shadow: Whatever*stabs Care Bear*

Rest:*Sweat drop*


	17. Interesting info

**C-Men, commence!**

**Me: I feel like chocolate.**

**Lync: When do you ever not?**

**Me: It what keeps me energized.**

**Shun: A day without chocolate is a day lost.**

**Me: Amen brother.**

I always come, you know that," Masquerade said as Ace crashed into a wall, trash can covering the top half of his body.

"Where are we?" he shouted.

Baron sweat dropped but didn't move to help his friend. The second figure moved forward to reveal a girl wearing black skinnies, a black spaghetti strapped top, black wedges. She had flawless white skin and shiny black hair. She wore black rimmed glasses.

"Uh, hi?" was what Baron smartly said.

"Hi," she replied monotonously.

"Aren't you gonna help your friend?" the second figure stepped forward.

"Hey Mana!" Baron waved at the girl.

"Hey Baron!" she smiled at him.

"Guess you are acquainted then," Masquerade queried.

"Oh ya! We met when his and that blue headed chick Runo was in Russia. He ran into me and didn't bother to apologize! Then he almost decapitated me with a katana and then I got kidnapped by some green dude and they had to come save me and they blew up the secret base and dropped me in the Nile," she finished, out of breath.

"Sorry bout that. Who's your friend?"

"Fatinka. She wears these super-cool-awesome glasses that have nothing to do with helping your sight!" she said excitedly.

"Coolness! How about we take a stroll in the graveyard?" the two girls nodded and they exited the alley.

But they left poor Ace to fend for himself.

"Guys? Owww! Hello? Anyone there? Guys? Hello? Owww! Guys? Hello? Anybody? Hellooo? Guys! ANYBODY!"

C-Men

"Holy shit!" Cody shouted.

"Don't say shit," Gus scolded.

"Crap?" she offered.

"How about mess?"

"Cut the crap and lets get rid of this little shit!" Shadow snarled.

"Come and get me," Fred took up a fighting pose with the rest of his posse.

"Die!" Shadow and Gus lunged at them.

A/N:I'm not gonna go into detail. Just imagine a bloodbath.

All they could hear were screams of agony. Fred was pleading for mercy Shadow lifted him up by the hair with one arm. That was when the stun guns appeared in Lync's hands. Handing them to Shun and Hydron, they slowly advanced on the two. Gus was busy showing a guy how to lick his elbow and trying not to bloody his clothes. The fog like stunning gas blurred his vision, dropping the boy, he put an arm over his nose and mouth. Shadow had two lungfuls already and didn't seem bothered. So Shun just bashed him over the head with the gun. Just then, his cellphone beeped. Leaving the two unconscious teammates on the ground, he slipped into the computer lab. Plugging his cell into the computer, he read his message. The conversation went like this.

Runo: What u doin Fido?

Shun: Stopping Gus and Shadow from killing a whole gang of kids.

Runo: What did they do?

Shun: Insult their parents.

Runo: Dumbasses! Take pics pwease? XD

Shun: It's over.

Runo: Y am I always missin da gud bits?

Shun: Dunno.

Runo: Guess wat?

Shun: U finally found a boyfriend! XD

Runo: Nooooooo!-Well, somethin like dat.

Shun: Who, wen, wat, how, occupation?

Runo: Name unknown, yesterday, experiment, almost killed him, double agent.

Shun: Waaaa?

Runo: Did ur brain stop workin?

Shun: Noooooo!

Runo: He's a new aquaintance, a new experiment, works for another organisation of escaped experiments from another one of Zenoheld's organisations. I was firing a machine gun when he appeared outta nowhere. Shot im near the heart and had a heart attack. But his friend healed im lickety split. I now know two albinos! He wants ta know more about his enemies b4 he attacks. They work just like us, but without the double agent part. He's cute wen he eats, u don't see his teeth.

Shun: OK 0_o

The others

Dragging two heavy people over to a bench is very tiring for normal people, but not for Cody. She just dragged them over there like trash bags.

"You need help?" she looked up at the most handsome boy ever.

He had blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a black top, black jeans, and black shoes. For the first time in her life, she giggled like a prat.

"Hiiiii!" Lync popped up from nowhere.

"Um, hi?" the boy answered.

"Gavin Taylor right?" the boy look bewildered.

"How do you know my name? I don't know you and this is my first social day in my old school. Most kids don't know me! Are you phycic?" Lync gave a start.

"Just a guess! I'm good at doing that sorta thing," he scratched the back of his head.

"Hey, who you?" Hydron asked in a friendly manner.

"Gavin Taylor, you?"

"Homer Tate," he held out his hand.

"I'm Cody!" she blushed slightly.

"Nice to meet you. Do you have mixit?" she nodded and gave him her number.

"Thanks," he walked away when the bell rang for time up.

Cody looked dreamily after him. Hydron gave a disgruntled snort. Lync smiled knowingly.

"You love him don't you?" he said bluntly.

"Yeah, did you see his eyes? Gorgeous!" Hydron walked away, angry that she burst his bubble.

Lync decided to stay away from him till they had lunch. Which was now. Shit.

'Why does my head hurt?" Shadow asked as he woke up.

"I dunno," Lync shrugged and looked innocent.

Asian Mansion

"Do you like cartoons?" a scared Ren asked.

"Yes! And you must sit with me, or you'll be Bryna my tea party friend forever! I've got your dress all sorted out," the girl smiled sweetly.

"Yes Ma'am," he answered as he put on Hi Five!

After 2 horrendous hours of that wretched TV show, he had to watch Raggs with her. The other occupants were hiding in the Five's room, hoping not to encounter the little monster. They only ventured out when needing the bathroom.

Masquerade.

"So, what information have you got fro us today?" Baron asked as he jumped over a grave.

"There's this other experiment organisation in San Francisco. They are acting as double agents in Zenoheld's second base. Succeeding as they go. Maybe if you hook up with them, you'll stand a better chance of winning. The leader agreed to meet us here in about 2 minutes," Baron scratched his head.

1 minute later, Ace rushed over to them.

"You stepped on Mary Jane!" Mana cuffed him on the ears.

1 Minute of Ace bashing.

"Hello. I heard that there was to be a meeting? I hope I'm not late?" a figure materialised in front of them.

"No, not at all," Fatinka smiled coyly.

**Me: Yay, more people!**

**Others:*groan***

**Me: Please review!**

**Shun: Who is he?**

**Me: Wait and see Grasshopper.**

**Runo: When do I get mentioned again?**

**Me: In due time…**


	18. Gavin Taylor, Secrets, awkwardness

**Hey!**

**Me: I am starting to become a lousy updater.**

**Shun: No kidding!  
><strong>

**Lync: GrathLongfletch owns nothing.**

**Me: You got that right! And the boy isn't Dan!**

Asian Mansion.

"Go check!" Sarah nudged Asa.

"Why me?" he nudged back.

"At least you can shapeshift into a wolf and run like hell back to us," Rex explained.

"So can Asia!"

"If he dies, Runo will kill us!" Mylene shouted.

"Why does everyone favour him? Can't I just act like him and say that I died?"

"No!"

"Dude! We're so freakin' identical in every way, that we could be clones!"

Mylene gave up on debating and pushed him into the hallway.

"Bring back DVDs!" she hissed before closing and locking the door.

Grumbling to himself, Asa jumped out of the window and landed perfectly on the ground. He then ran across the road to the video store.

Masquerade's group

Baron fell off John Stamp and crushed Sally Moore's flowers.

"Please stop crushing Sally's flowers!" the person gave an exaggerated sigh.

"Why do you have long hair?" Ace asked innocently.

"Why can't I have long air?" the person cocked his head.

"It's gay?"

"Shut it Ace Grit! Experiment 234 of Zenoheld's Australian labs. Escaped on the 23 of June 2010. Can talk to snakes, control them, and shapeshift into one," Ace took a step back.

"You just stepped on Barodius, my old boss, you know?" the boy frowned.

"Sorry!" Ace sat on unburied soil.

"Thank you!"

"What's your name stranger?" Masquerade asked.

"My first is in jam, and also in tjoe.

The second in event , encore , and ore.

My third and fourth are both the same,

In the centre of buses and twice in sustain.

My fifth starts irresponsible ending qui

My last is the third last of Berti," Ace stared at him.

"Why a riddle?"

"It shows how much brain power you have my boyo!" the boy smiled.

Baron was already working on it.

"'J' then an 'e' if I'm correct. Centre of-'s' – then 'I' and lastly an- Jessie!" he shouted happily.

"Correct! Now this one. Leg n," Baron pulled a face.

"An anagram? I suck at those! How the heel do you think of those things so fast?"

"It's natural."

"Nelng, Nnelg, Elgnn, Gelnn, Glenn?" Ace asked.

"Correct. Stop standing on Barodius!" he thwacked Ace on the head with his book.

Fearsome Five

"I hate you," was all Shadow said as he ate his slop.

"Love you to bro," Cody punched him on the arm.

Shadow glared at her with all of his being. She wisely ignored him, while trying to get Gus to eat. He just stared blankly ahead, scowling every few minutes. The other three were all on the other side of the table. Shun was (as usual) cramming as much samoossas in his mouth as he could, not even chewing before he swallowed. Lync was having a full on conversation with himself while Hydron just stared at his soup in a gloomy silence.

"Hydro. What's wrong?" Cody asked.

"..."

"Don't you like being called Hydro?" he grunted.

"Hydraulics! Pick up your stupid-" Hydron ran out of the room like an Olympic runner.

"Wha-" Cody fell of her chair as he ran by.

"What the hell was that?" Shun didn't look up.

"Hydron. He's an Olympic runner," he said with a full mouth.

"One day you're gonna choke!" Gus said absent-mindedly.

"Dude! You told him that for 3 years straight!" Lync looked at him.

"And he's still alive today!"

"Doesn't mean it won't happen," Shadow whispered.

"Oh yea-" Shun choked on a samoosa. 

"Told you!" Gus gloated.

"Runo just smsed me!" Shadow perked up a bit.

"What she say?"

"Cody, do you promise not to tell a soul or any living or non-living thing?" she nodded.

"Not even Gavin Taylor?" Cody choked on….something.

"Why you asked that?"

"Dude. It doesn't take a blind person to know you're so gung ho on him being your friend, boyfriend, then husband. But please, don't even look at him again. I've got a very bad feeling about him. And that's from my sixth sense, and it never lies," Cody raised her eyebrow.

"You have a sixth sense?"

"Well duh! I'm half cat! What more do you expect?" Lync at his fresh salmon.

"Where did you get that?"

"Caught it in the lake. You want the eye?" she shook her head.

"Shame. I'll give it to HYDRON," he stretched out the name.

She gave him an awkward look, then stared at Gus dissecting his food with a spoon.

Hydron

Running to the back of the school and scouting around to see if there were any cameras or people around, Hydron then took out his video phone.

"The hell? Asa/Asia why the hell are you phoning me?" Asa looked hurt.

"Asa. Does everybody hate me?" Hydron's expression softened, knowing how sensitive he could be.

"No, nobody hates you Ash. I'm just…irritated."

"Why?"

"Promise you won't tell a soul," Asa nodded.

"Ok. There's this girl called someone who I really like and I'm too scared to tell her and now this boy called Gavin Taylor who she's going totally gaga over and I have a bad feeling about him but she doesn't know anything about him and she gave him her mixit contact and he's like one of Hitler's perfect race with blue yes and blonde hair wearing all black and he was like 'Hey' and she was like 'Heeeheeeheee' and I was like 'grrrrr!' but she didn't care if anyone died at that moment cause she was like 'haaaaaaaa' and she was like putty in his gaze and she doesn't talk about anything else but him!" Asa blinked.

"Wow. Uuhhhhh. Tell her how you feel and ask her out. The worst she could do is say no. I think I heard of Gavin Taylor before? I'll check on the data bases. And where's that cute little Spar shop that you always go to? It's got this super cheap sale on and I want to buy some flour to make my famous home-cooked brownies and-"

"Save some for me please?" Hydron gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Sure. When you guys Cumin home?" Hydron heard someone walking down the alley.

"Someone's coming. Gotta go, Love you bye!" Hydron cut the connection and jumped into the big garbage bin.

The person walked passed listening to 'If I were you'. Hydron shifted so that he didn't have to sit on something hard.

"Did I just say I love you to Asa?"

**Sorry for the late update!**

**Me: I think my school's going project happy on me. 3 projects on the same day!**

**Shun: Wow. Please review.**

**Me: And loads of homework too!**

**Ace: Pick a card. Any card! *holds up pack of cards***

**Shun: This one! *takes card and runs away***

**Ace: Hey! You're supposed to give it back! *runs after him***


	19. Who are you? Who am I?

**Hey dudes! Long time no see. Sorry for being a lazy good for nothing assed writer. Try harder next time.**

**Me: Almost hols for me!**

**Shun: Yay for you!*claps hands***

**Shadow: GrathLongfletch owns nothing, except for her own OCs and plot.**

**Cody: Yay! A full sentence!**

Asian mansion.

Asa put away his phone.

"Did he just say he loved me? Hopefully it's just a brother type of love or things would be pretty awkward," he ambled down the road and a car nearly knocked him over.

"Watch where you going _Gamato_! Sheesh! At least in South Africa they apologise!" he gave the man the middle finger.

"But they would've called me a retard and zap signed me. Aaagghhh! At least they would've done something!" he continued walking.

Asa wondered around until he realised he was lost. Shaking his head he tried to find a place where he would recognise where he was. No such luck. He continued to wonder until he gave up and sat on the curb. A few minutes later, an old lady walked up to him and gave him a R10. He tried to give it back.

"Look like you need it," was all she said.

"But I-"

"Just take it!" she yelled at him

"Shit!" he ran down the road and made a left, bumping into someone.

"Sorry I-" he looked up.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" a boy with blue-black hair frowned.

"Why d'you ask?" Asa got up.

The boy had a brown jacket, pants and top.

"Who are you?" he asked again.

"Mason at your service! Ya need a portal? I'm yer man-er-boy!" Mason smiled.

"Wait! You're an experiment?" Asa whispered.

Mason frowned, as if trying to remember something. He shrugged and smiled again.

"Ah dunno. Just remember waking up in some person's room and didn't know where I was. I don't even know where I'm going. Does the name Jesse ring any bells to you? Cause that's the only thing I remember," Asa frowned.

"Name's Asa. Amnesia? Perfect! Well, you're an escaped experiment from some organisation call-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. An experiment? Dude, I think I'd know if someone was experimenting on me. Now if you'd excuse me, I'll show you to the town's map," Mason continued walking.

Asa followed him until he saw Mason shooting him fleeting glances. After a while, he started walking faster. Asa hurried after him, not wanting to get lost. Mason then started to jog and then run. Asa ran after him, wondering what was wrong. After a few twists and turns, Mason turned around a corner, and as Asa followed him, Mason grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"Why the hell are you following me and who are you?" he shouted.

"You said you were taking me to the town's maps and I already told you my name! What the hell's wrong with you?" Mason looked confused.

"I've never seen you in my life!" he dropped Asa and continued to walk away.

"Mason! Don't you walk away from me!"

"Who the hell are you talking to?"

Masquerade.

"Sorry!" Ace hid behind Mana.

"Sooooooo. You gay?" Mana smiled.

Jesse growled. Baron laughed, Ace whimpered and Masquerade rolled his eyes.

"You sound like a wolf! What type of experiment are you?" Jesse shrugged.

"Dunno. I do know that I am looking for my brother from another mother Mason. He tends to forget everything over a period of 5 minutes. Seriously. So make this quick. Masquerade, I'll take you up on your offer. If you help me find Mason. He's not that hard to miss, look for a guy with blue-black hair and ask him where he's going and just wait 5 minutes and say hello to him again. If he doesn't know you, that's him," Jesse smiled.

"And was one of your operatives called Runo? She almost killed me, so I'd like to return the favour."

"Sure! Let's move out!" Baron tripped on a tree root.

Fearsome Five

Hydron jumped out of the dumpster and ran back to his groupie. Shun was trying to steal Lync's food without him seeing, which was useless since he was talking to it. Shadow was thinking really hard. Probably how long it would take to drown in a bowl of soup. He sat next to Gus, who was trying to wrestle his fork away from Cody.

"Your gonna loose," he said before taking Shadow's bowl away so he could eat something.

"Nice faith," Cody rolled her eyes.

"I was talking to Gus," said person kicked him.

"Who wanted you?" Shun ate Lync's Mr. Tom (aka a samoosa)

"You murderer!" Lync started attacking him.

There were kids yelling 'Go get 'em!' and 'Show him whose boss!' The two ended up in a food fight and others joined in. Shadow hid under the table with Gus and Hydron while Cody threw her meat surprise at Fred. Fred chucked his chair at her and it hit Lync. Lync then made a beeline for him and started strangling him. Shun lay on the floor and took 5.

"Eat wheat germ sucker!" a boy screamed.

The door swung open.

"And what do we have here?" the principal asked.

Taking his chance, Gus picked up a knife with his serviette and threw it at her. It hit her bang in the heart. He made a silent yes and then screamed.

"There's a murderer on the loose! Run!" he jumped up and ran out of the door.

Panic ensued and Hydron grabbed Cody and followed Gus out with the others. Shadow directed all of the children out of the school like a tour guide.

"Everyone out! No pushing, shoving, running, pinching, dawdling..." he droned on as they ran onto the field.

Teachers panicked before being bustled out by Shun and Lync. Hydron was trying to keep Cody calm while he burnt the body. Gus came back with some cello tape and stuck her mouth closed, then slung her over his shoulder and was teleported away with Hydron and the others by Shadow. Shun created robotic doubles of them to take care of the cops so they didn't arise any suspicion. Shadow took them to Volt's house. Spectra gave a start as he dropped a vase.

"Who the fuck is she?"

**Done! Sorry again for the late update.**

**Me: Onward the buffs what!**

**Shun: Please review.**

**Shadow: (drones) Bye.**


	20. Stadiums, kidnappings and, mine?

**What would the world be without chocolate?**

**Me: It would be a world without pleasure.**

**Julie: A world without balance.**

**Runo: A world without wierdos like yourselves.**

**Shadow: Grath doesn't own us.**

**Me: Awww! You gave me a nicky name.**

**Lync: Run for it!**

**Masquerade.**

They walked for about 2 hours and Ace and Mana wouldn't shut up.

"You were wearing dungarees last time I saw you, right?" Mana jumped over some trash.

"Ya. We were on a mission and we had to be undercover," Ace replied.

"How much longer?" Jesse asked Baron.

"About 4 more hours," he groaned.

Masquerade was focusing in exterminating the two's jabbering, but was failing and decided to talk to Fatinka.

"How do you not go mad?" he kicked a rock.

"…" she didn't answer.

"Hellooo? I'm talking to you!" he shouted.

Wha-at?" she took out her earphones.

"Sorry, couldn't hear you," he did the anime drop.

**Runo**

She was not enjoying her predicament. She was stuck in a secret place in some unknown continent, under a stadium. She wondered if it will ever collapse on them.

"Sooooooo. Do you play bullshit?" she asked a bored-looking redhead.

"No."

"Rummy?"

"No."

"Stoica, do you play anything?" she threw up her hands.

"Asshole," he mumbled.

"What did you call me!" she took out her bazooka.

"He plays the card game Asshole stupid," Airzel floated (literally) into the room.

"Oh," she put it on the table (just in case).

Airzel flew over to the computer, where he started hacking into Zenoheld's files.

"Where are we?"

"Near one of Zenoheld's newest labs. Just set up. He works fast eh?" she nodded.

"Where's Lena?" he shrugged.

"Probably with Zenet doing something constructive. All I know is that Gill and Sid will be in the kitchen if we bore you."

"So you guys like living under a stadium?" she set out the cards.

"Yeah. When we run out of food we go to Mc Donald's from across the street," Stoica smiled for the first time Runo was there.

Crash! Boom!

"What the hell was that!"

**Volt's house**

"Our prisoner," Gus said as he dumped her on the couch.

"She's not a sack of potatoes," Hydron went to untie her.

"Says you," Gus walked over the broken vase.

Spectra huffed as he would have to use the dustpan now. Volt walked into the room and started shitting all over him, then went to watch TV with Lync. Cody was trying to bite off Hydron's hand.

"Why did you kidnap me?" she screeched.

"You weren't going anywhere important," Gus took his head out of the fridge.

Cody glared daggers at him for the rest of their stay. Shun asked Volt if they could sleep over, he declined and they had to go to the mansion. Gus slung her over his shoulder again, and Cody started to shriek and shout, making as much noise possible to make him irritated enough to put her down. There they met a thoroughly confused Asa and another boy who was talking about the concept of portals.

"Who's he?" Lync asked him.

"Name's Mason. Don't know where he lives and can't remember anything after five minutes. It's a wonder he can remember two names, he makes portals," Asa looked at Mason, who was oblivious to the others.

"Wish he would shut up though. Like you guys!" he earned himself some glares.

"Who's you're captive?" he pointed at Cody.

"The princess of Wails," Gus replied.

They waited a few seconds for the rest of the normally curious house residents to come and investigate the noise. None came, they waited 10 more seconds until Hydron snapped.

"Where the hell are they?" Shadow looked like he always did, depressed.

"It's quiet," he whispered.

"Too quiet," Shun started biting his finger nails.

"Do you think they got kidnapped?" Lync asked.

"They're hiding in your room," Asa answered.

"Hiding from our own monster," the others (minus Shadow and Cody) gasped.

Shun rushed inside when he heard Ren wail.

"Shun! No!" Asa called after him, but he never responded.

He threw open the front door and raced into the den. There he saw a sight that scarred him for life. There was a sweet little 7 year old playing with

SHADOW'S guitar, while Ren was dressed up as a DRAG QUEEN and doing the Macarena. Suddenly, the little girl turned her head towards Shun in a menacingly way and smiled evilly.

"You're mine."

**Cliffy!**

**Me: Let's see what happens next time folks!**

**Shun: Sorry for the late update. She ran out of internet bytes.**

**Me: Please review.**


	21. Drakon blood, elevators and generals

**Soz 4 da wait!**

**Me: Vacas are nice. And I decided that Runo should get more screen time.**

**Linus: Boring nice?**

**Me: No.**

**Airzel: I don't really care. You don't own us and I'm glad for it.**

**Ren**

"What?" he couldn't believe his eyes or ears.

"Run! Shun! Run!" Ren said hurriedly as Thalia moved towards him.

"She's invulnerable to your magic!" Shun turned tail and ran like Thanantos had his name on his iPad's list.

Seeing Thalia distracted, Ren slipped out of the dress and slipped through the crack in the wall before she lost interest in Shun. After reforming, he ran like hell down multiple passages until he found the elevator. Sighing with relief, he pushed the up button and got in the lift. 'I'm sexy and you know it' came on and he smiled with pride. The elevator finally decided to change the music to modern.

CLUNK!

H stumbled forward as the lift stopped abruptly. This wasn't going well, the lifts never got stuck. Unless you count the time Shun tried to spear a fly and killed the elevator's battery. 2 Days they were stuck in that lift, the worst part? It was stuck on Beethoven's symphony. He almost went crazy. Oh well, stuck to pushing random buttons till one of them do something. Fun!

**Runo**

Smoke slowly wafted into the room, Runo stared at it before rushing down the corridors with the others hot on her heels. Entering their hall of a kitchen, she gaped at what a mess the two had made. Everything was completely light-green.

"Sid? Gill?" Airzel pushed past her and put his hands on his hips.

"What did I say about using the Drakon blood for cupcakes?" Sid smiled sheepishly.

"We were making muffins," Stoica rolled his eyes before staring at the sink.

The taps started turning by themselves before spouting out galleons of water into the sink. Bending the water to his will, Stoica started washing away the awful mess before Barodious, Nurzak or Kazarina scolded them for using Drakon blood in the kitchen. Runo had to stop herself from 'eeping' when the taps started turning.

"You can control water. Coolness!" she pretended that she wasn't freaked out.

"Don't lie! You know I can smell a lie a mile off! The truth will set you free, you were scared out of your wits," Airzel flew over to Sid and peeled him off the wall.

"Sorry! I didn't know you were sensitive to lying," Runo got a mop.

"Sensitive? Hhhmmph!" Airzel didn't like that comment, oops.

**Shadow**

It was one thing to come back to someone screaming bloody murder-that was at least normal. It was another to come home to a completely silent house and no one even gets thrown out a window, even if he did it to almost everyone who got on his nerves-which was everyone. Hey, it was fun! Besides, they were virtually indestructible. Almost. Sighing loudly, he did that magic teleportation thing into the kitchen. Timmy, Asia and Ren weren't there, he shivered. The cooking pot wasn't even touched. After making a blue sandwich ( everything he eats or makes is blue, which is why he doesn't cook when they have guests), he wondered around the house not making a sound. As he walked down the 20th hallway, he bumped into a nervous-looking albino crocodile. Getting on 1 knee, he fed it the rest of his sandwich.

"Hey Luther, whaddamadder?" he hoped no one was watching him now, his reputation of being heartless would be ruined.

"The new addition! Do you have any more?" no one else knew that the animals could talk besides the ones who could talk to them, or Shadow.

"Where is it?"

"In the first floor lounge. Good luck!" the crocodile walked away.

"Off to the lounge I go!" Shadow said before teleporting away.

When he appeared, he almost had a seizure. A little girl of about 7 was **PLUCKING** at **HIS** guitar strings. All he wanted to do was incinerate her, because no one, not even his brothers, were allowed to touch his things. NO ONE. IT WAS ILLEGAL TO HIM. ESPECIALLY HIS MOTHER'S GUITAR. Opting for the next best thing, he smashed the wall next to him to pieces in a blind rage. After that, it all went black.

**Shun**

After running up all the stairs, he flung open his door-only to get sprayed in the face with sleeping gas. After the gas cleared, a very pissed off Shun came face to face with a very scared Rex.

"Ooops. Wrong person," he mumbled.

"No shit Sherlock! What are you people doing in my room?"

"Yours was the only one with a Titanium alloy door," Asia said from under Shun's bunk.

"Why are you under my bed?"

"Cause it's the safest spot so far."

"And we didn't touch anything!" Dan said helpfully from Gus's desk.

"Just be careful. You don't have to not-" he was cut off by the hallway outside caving in.

"Shadow found his guitar," Mylene mumbled.

**Masquerade**

"Almost there. When we find him, will you tell us everything you know?" Jesse nodded.

"You'll get the most accurate information since I'm undercover as one of his army. The general actually," Ace gasped.

"I remember you now! From our last meeting, they showed faces of Zenoheld's army. I didn't recognise you without that Greek armour. You're like his right hand man, besides Hal-G. Why are you here?" Mana rolled her eyes.

"Stop being mellow dramatic you twerp! He's on our side. He's the one who saved Fatinka from being tortured back at the last base. Ain't that right?" Fatinka blushed.

"You like him?" Baron teased.

"She's very independent. She gets embarrassed if she's saved or helped and she didn't ask. She's weird that way," Fatinka nodded.

"You're like my sister. Very, very independent. Strong willed….." Jesse zoned out as he was thinking of his sister.

"Well, he was hypnotised and his sister disappeared when Zenoheld attacked his family….." Mana left off as his face creased.

"On the other hand, he was made general since he the best fighter of them all. Had all sorts of fighting techniques, especially sword fighting. Or lance fighting. Did you know he's an alien like you guys?" the others besides Masquerade shook their heads.

"What race?"

"Gundalian, like your friend Ren, and Mason," Ace raised an eyebrow.

"I thought there were only Vestals," Jesse shook his head.

"There's Neathia too. But we're getting ahead of ourselves here. Of to your house we go!" he started speed walking down the street.

"What do you mean his family was attacked by Zenoheld?" Masquerade hissed at Mana when Jesse was out of earshot.

"It's not my place to say, but I'll give you this. They weren't attacked. They were massacred."

**Dun-dun-dun!**

**Me: Hope you liked it! Cause I'll be away for another week-curses! But I'll be bringing my book with, so I can just write chapters there and upload when I get back. So sorry about not double uploading! I also had to update other stories.**

**Shun: Meanie!**

**Hydron: Please review.**

**Jesse: *Sniffle***


	22. KFC and Discoveries

**Hey there strangers! Super sorry for the late update! I have two projects for the same day and only half finished.**

**Me: I don't own anything but ocs.**

**Shun: Tis okay.**

**Hydron: Let's blow this popsicle stand!**

**Everyone: *Looks confused***

**Hydron: My new catchphrase.**

**Everyone: *Groans***

**Ren**

He knew something was happening, he knew the 2nd floor hallway just collapsed, but he had no clue in hell why. Pushing the 'up' button repeatedly and hoped it wasn't who he thought it was. Hoping it was just Shun running through a wall or jumping through the roof, he tried opening the ceiling hatch. It wouldn't budge.

"Somebody please find me," he said to the door.

Guess he was stuck banging on walls until he was rescued. 9900 Bottles of pop on the wall, 9900 bottles of pop….

**Cody**

She wasn't very happy about having her friends kidnap her, or that some random dude was telling her about portals. She though the reason of kidnapping her was to get away from school and learning.

"Hey dude," he looked at her.

"What's your name?"

"Mason, why?" an idea formed.

"Can you fight?" he shrugged.

"Dunno, why?" that could be a problem.

"Can you bust me out? I need to go somewhe-" she was cut off by a crashing sound.

Gus dropped her out of sheer fright.

"Sorry!" she kicked his shins.

"With friends like you, I don't need enemies!" he looked hurt at that.

"Sorry, couldn't waste any time, we could need your help," Cody laughed.

"How?"

"Chat later, investigate now!" Hydron rushed inside, the others followed.

"Bugs Bunny's a rabbit, Bugs Bunny's a rabbit, Bugs Bunny's a- what the fuck am I saying?" Gus shrieked at himself.

Mason, being sensible, just made a portal into the next room and walked through-only to face a slowly growing black and purple dragon (you can choose what it looks like). Blinking a few times, he made a long, shrill whistle.

"4-D TV, cool!' the dragon turned towards him and roared, causing his hair to blow backwards.

The roar lasted a minute, after which Mason smiled, straightened his hair and brushed off his jacket.

"Awesome special effects," he told them as they ran into the room.

"Dude, our TV's broken," Lync informed him.

And sure enough, the TV had a chair lodged in it. Mason let out a small 'oh' before the dragon ate him. At that moment, Hydron's communicator beeped. As he took it out, Masquerade's face appeared.

"Hey Hydraulics, I need you to help an acquaintance find a friend of his. They guy's got blue-black hair, a brawn jacket and pants, fair skinned and also has short term memory loss. Name's Mason," Hydron gulped.

"I'll get back to you on that one," before breaking the connection.

**Masquerade**

He stared at the thing for a minute, what did they do now? Fatinka, feeling lonely, decided to make conversation.

"Sooo, do you always wear those things?" it took him to realise she was talking about his shades.

"Yes, that's why I'm called, Masquerade," Fatinka rolled her eyes.

"No, I wouldn't have guessed," she said with mock surprise.

He shrugged and picked up a stick to swing about, Fatinka put in her earphones, since clearly the conversation died on her. Baron was seeing how many bins he could jump over without stopping and Ace chatted with Mana.

"So when did you and Wolf-Boy get acquainted?" Mana thought for a while.

"Well, when I first met him he was still hypnotised and threw me in jail. I hadn't met Fatinka yet, she only came the next day. Well, we got to know each other and thought Jesse was a complete asshole, but when we somehow broke the spell (Don't ask, just don't. It's embarrassing), we found out that he was really sweet.

"When Zenoheld was going to take her into the lab for torturing (experimenting) Jess managed to help us escape with the help of his buddies. While he stayed and worked as a double agent with 2 others, the rest took us back to South Africa Then Zenoheld recaptured me and took me to Egypt, Airsil or something managed to free me and disappeared (again). Then you guys cames along and dropped me in da Nile, it scared away the crocodiles,' Ace laughed.

"That's supposed to be a good thing!"

"Anyway, he can be a bit weird sometimes. He talks and argues with himself, like now. I think he's got schizophrenia." and true to her word, he was arguing with himself.

"No Plitheon, we can trust them and we will stop the war. No they're not backstabbers you dolt! Fate has nothing to do with it, she hasn't picked yet…" Jesse quietly rambled on.

"What's he talking about?" Mana shrugged.

"Dunno, but Fatinka has something to do with it. Better run, that guy has long legs, already around the corner," she sprinted up the sidewalk and made a sharp turn. Unfortunately, Jesse stopped so they could catch up and they collided with a shout.

"Kyk waar jy loop!" he scolded her from the pavement.

"Huh?" Baron shot him a questioning look.

"Watch where you run?" Mana smiled at him.

"What language's that?"

"Afrikaans stupid, you know they settled in South Africa. The best thing is he can teach you to swear at people in other languages and they won't know what you're saying!" Ace scratched his head.

"Walk much?" Masquerade and Fate walked past them without so much as a glance.

Jesse helped Mana up and they jogged towards the square, well Mana jogged towards the square, halfway she pushed him into the road so he had to play leap frog with the traffic. Ace stopped to videotape it-Asa would get a kick out of that. Near the square, Jesse jumped off a truck, grabbed a street lamp, and swung himself into the square-a split second before Mana.

"Show off," she muttered, making him smile.

"Did you like in the circus?" Fate teased.

"Nope, just Zenoheld's basic training," Jesse said before giving Baron a nugee.

Rolling his eyes, Masquerade walked over to a min KFC where he ordered a chicken bucket, then walked over to a bench and table opposite and old couple's table.

"You're not going to eat that all by yourself are you?" the old woman asked.

"Nope, the piranhas will in 3, 2, 1-"

"Food!"

**Runo**

After a gruelling hour and a half, the kitchen was spotless, and missing a few utensils since the Drakon blood dissolved them. Chucking the now broken mop into the trash compactor, Runo gave an exaggerated sigh. In respond, Side threw her an Appeltiser.

"You think they'll notice?" Gill wiped the batter off his face.

"Hope not, for your sake!" Lena said with a smirk.

"Beware, Barodius the ghost might come past. Even when dead, he still knows when we're up to no good!" Zenet said dramatically.

"Oh well, Gill's the adult, so he should take most of the blame," Airzel chided.

"You're unloyal!" Gill threw a dishcloth at him.

"He's a fun adult, I like him!" Runo smiled.

"That makes seven of us," Stoica took out an iPad and started playing Plants VS Zombies.

"Hey, Asa loves that game!" she pointed at it.

"And Soto's obsessed with it," Gill walked out.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Airzel, get your feather ass in here now!" screeched the computer.

Airzel zoomed out as fast as his wings could carry him. Entering the Briefing room, he saw Ren's panicked face on the screen.

"I think I've found it."

"What? How?" Runo rushed in.

"Ren? What are you doing on the screen?" Ren shook his head.

"I'll explain later. Airzel, I'm in Asia somewhere, don't ask, I don't know. But I do know that it's in the house somewhere. I can feel it," Airzel nodded.

"Be there asap," he glanced at Runo.

"Can you take us there?" she shrugged.

"Only if I know where we are."

"Where in South Africa. Right under Zenoheld's lab, under the stadium."

**What could 'it' be? Wait for the next chap!**

**Me: Please review.**

**Gill: Cliffies suck.**

**Me: Cause you don't like them.**


	23. Trouble

**The next one on the list, I think.**

**Me: On with the show!**

**Shadow: You're plant died…**

**Me: Why?**

**Shadow: Hydron didn't water it…**

**Hydron: Lync was supposed to!**

**Cody: You guys are messed up!**

**Gus: And now you're stuck with us.**

**Masquerade**

"I want it!"

"NO! I deserve it!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"You eejits! I deserve it, you had quite enough!"

"Shut up Masky-chan! You don't need anymore!"

"You calling me fat woman?"

"She probably i-hey!" Ace swiped the last chicken leg from Baron's hand and got it stolen by Masquerade.

"Mine!" he exclaimed triumphantly.

Fatinka rolled her eyes-did they always fight over food?

"You should see them sharing a single pizza, hilarious!" Mana laughed at her friend's expression.

"It can't be worse than this," she gestured to the 3 staring each other down with the leg in the middle.

"I have a great idea!" the 3 looked at Mana.

"WHAT?" they said irritated.

"Give it to the human stick," she indicated Jesse.

"Haha, very funny," he grumbled half-heartedly.

Mana rolled her eyes and grabbed the piece of chicken, earning glares from the males.

"That would be a great idea, you haven't even had a piece! And everyone had 3 anyway. I mean, we bought an extra and that is all that remains-eat it!" Jesse stared at the offered leg and blinked.

"You do know I'm a veggie-right?" Fate choked back a laugh.

"What type of veggie?" Mana waved the leg in front of his nose.

"Vegan," she paled as she looked at her newly acquired rabbit-skin jacket.

"S-sorry," she said sheepishly.

"It's okay, nice jacket by the way," before she could protest, he felt her shoulder.

"Soft, what's it made of?" Ace burst out laughing.

'You're touching her new pet rabbit," Jesse's eyes went wide and recoiled as if the jacket had bit him.

"WHAT?" Ace laughed some more as he rubbed his hand on Masquerade's back.

**Cody**

They are so screwed right now. Maybe I can make a run for it? Cody's hopes were dashed as a portal opened and Mason walked out, a bit disturbed.

"That was not fun," he murmured.

'Well, RUN!" Lync turned tail and raced out, followed by everyone else.

Hydron, being the idiot he was, growled and charged at the large reptile, dodging the bursts of black flames and its sweeping tail.

"You idiot! Come back here!" Cody screeched at the dhiampher.

He just snorted and continued forward. Cody-not wanting to see him die, searched for something to lasso him with. Finding a rope, she made the noose and swung it around her head for a few times before letting it fly forward and catching Hydron in its grip. She then managed to pull him backwards and dragged them out of the room and followed the others. Thalia had found a secret passageway and escaped down their while the dragon was blowing off some steam-literally.

**Runo**

'Waaait!" everyone turned to see Sid running at them with all the normal beach things and a sun umbrella.

"Did you bring Nutella?" Stoica asked.

"Oh shit!" he dropped the items and raced back out of the room.

"Really? We're going on a level 10 mission, and you forgot the Nutella?" Zenet clicked her tongue in disgust.

"I thought you knew better!"

"Clearly not," Airzel shook his head.

Ren rolled his eyes.

"Dudes, stuck in an elevator and now have to pee, make sure he brings pizza."

"Already packed bro," Stoica checked in the basket.

"You guys, a team mate is in trouble and you're ready for the beach? ARE YOU INSANE?" they looked at her nonchalantly.

"I want fried chicken as well," Ren added, Runo screeched.

"Is that what's only concerning you? CHICKEN?"

"We're not ready for the beach, we're going to a lake," Lena cleaned her glasses.

"Lighten up."

**Hybrid base**

About one hundred teens were lined up in rows of ten, all staring attentively towards a teen of about 16/17 years of age. He glared at them, which was normal since he hated each one of them. Next to him stood an old, plump man of about 50, grey hair slicked back and eyes trained hard on the teen.

The boy gazed at the troop with cold, hard eyes, making some squirm uncomfortably. He then swept his hand through his spiked mohawk, turning slightly to the man on his left.

"Are you sure the information is correct?" he asked quizzically.

"Absolutely sure Major," the man looked at him.

This was a critical time, he had to earn their trust or all his hard work would go down the drain.

"The girl is of pure Ekatrika blood, it should be a double pleasure for both of us," the boy smiled evilly.

"Oh it shall be, they all deserve to suffer and die for what happened to my family."

**Dooom cliffy!**

**Me: Please don't hate me Cordellia!**

**Shadow: How couldn't she? You are going to kill her off.**

**Me: Am not, just read on and you'll find out what's going on. I really thought about it and realised it would be great action for my third book. ^^**

**Cody: You mothafucka! How could you!**

**Me: You're not gonna die!**

**Rex: Maybe in the third book?**

**Me: Pessimist….**

**Rex: Realistic.**

**Me: Pfft…Please review!**


	24. Not an ordinary day

**Hello again! Holiday!  
><strong>  
><strong>Ren: Stop wasting time….<strong>

**Me: Whaaaaa? Meeeeeeeee? Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahaha. No.**

**Shadow: Leave the punctuation alone!**

**Me: *shrinks* Sowwy…. Don't own nothing…. Oh and to gundaliangirl, Ren has dealt with worse things, besides, he's used to it. Poor guy…..**

**Ren**

Now all he has to do is sit and wait-and pray that the elevator won't get broken. And then they can go to the lake and eat some Nutella, beautiful Nutella. Haaaaaa…. Now lulled into a false security brought up by the thought of Nutella, Ren sat there in bliss while ignoring Hydron's screams of outrage at being hauled away from a fight.

"Wonder if they remembered the chicken…."

**Runo**

Stoica got beamed up into the "roadtrip" ship with the rest and immediately started handing out in-flight peanuts for some random reason-but everyone surprisingly grabbed two packets.

"Runo, don't eat when your angry," Sid advised as Runo grabbed another packet.

"Shut up! I can do what I want, eat what I want, and hit who I want!" she hit Airzel to emphasize the last statement.

"Besides, I'm still angry about the last mission! The only lead I had on Zenoheld killed himself before I could interrogate him!" she munched angrily while staring fiercely.

"Don't worry about it! Anyone would choose death over your interrogations!" Zenet said way too cheerfully as the others slowly inched away from the intimidating aura the blunette was exerting.

Grinding her teeth, Runo counted up to ten before realising that killing something was the only way to get her good mood back. So she took out her gun, stole a hoverboard, then she got teleported outside to go shoot them some birds to eat later, anything that has flesh is food right? Lena was a bit worried about the fact the fact that it was Sid who was piloting along with Airzel-those two shouldn't even be allowed near that many buttons-it was too temping. So she decided to hover behind the two like the mother-hen she was (pfft, yeah right!) and glared at them, making sure that they would be too scared to even think about pushing the wrong odd buttons just because they looked cool. The two got the message loud and clear.

"Ummmm, we are scheduled to land in about two to three hours…." Airzel's nervous voice came out of the intercom.

"Airzel, we're in the same room…" Lena said with slight irritation while glaring at him.

I mean seriously, the ship isn't that big!

"But I like the intercome….." Airzel whined.

"That's intercom!" she snipped.

"Sorry."

Zenet made a face at the back of Lena's head before challenging Stoica to a game of Bullshit-to which he enthusiastically agreed and the only thing that got on everyone else's nerves was the fact that they kept on shouting "BULLSHIT!" at the top of their lungs while Sid apparently fell asleep in a corner somewhere and his snores added to the noise of the two annoying Gundalians.

Runo managed to shoot ten birds in her rage of being stuck with those idiots, but at least there were some girls she could just hang out with. Even if their idiocy level rivals the boys' own….

**Cody**

To say she was not pleased was an understatement-it was far worse than furious. Hydron wouldn't shut up about fighting "the demented one" while clawing at her back, then stopped and decided to enjoy the close contact with a crush he was getting-with Mason talking about not being able to handle all this drama in one day on her left. Lync and Shun managed to turn a dash for their lives into a race, while Gus just freaked out in general on her right, while pointing out that Shadow would eventually catch up too them and turn them into crisps-to which she rightly bonked him on the head for being pessimistc.

"Wait!" she skidded to a stop, causing a massive pile-up.

"Where the fuck are we even going?"

**Masquerade**

He was having the best time of his life! Masky-chan was laughing his head off as the others tried to pry Jesse's fingers from around poor Ace's neck. Don't be fooled by his appearance-he's ridiculously strong. Ace regretted making a crack at how he freaked out over the rabbit-jacket, there were gonna be BIG bruises when-IF he ever let go.

"He's like a fucking leech, won't let go!" Baron tugged harder while panting at the exertion.

"Dude-lighten up!" Ace choked out.

Masquerade continued to laugh as they attracted more and more viewers to the vicinity. Fatinka had hid in a dark corner, hoping no one would associate herself with the group of idiots who were the centre of attention. Ace was fruitlessly punching Jesse, hoping he would let go-but that damn boy was relentless! Jesse just continued tightening his grip, easily ignoring the tugging and beating that he was subjected to.

"Too funny dude! He's basically kicking your asses!" Masky-chan(I 3 that name ^^) Laughed loudly.

"OI!" a group of men rushed forward to stop a possible death when suddenly, Ace was released from the vice grip.

Everyone else fell onto the ground as Jesse leant away from his victim.

"Meh, bored now," and with that, he walked over to sit in Masky's spot-because he was now rolling around on the ground with laughter-and read his oh-so-interesting book.

"What the hell is going on here?" a policeman man ran into the square.

Masky-chan kept on laughing while Jesse simply waved him away like a servant while still concentrating on his book. A tick formed on the man's forehead before walking up to stand next to the British boy. He tapped his shoulder and got more angry as Jesse simply moved o create more space for him to sit down-but the policeman really didn't feel like sitting down-the boy was clearly pissing him off.

"Sir, what events have transpired here so far this morning?" Jesse quirked an eyebrow at him, still reading.

"Eh?" he said intelligibly. Everyone else-sans Masky-chan, Fatinka (who sweatdropped) and the random patrol dude-anime fell.

"Oi oi oi, you were the cause of it!" they shouted at him.

**How did you find that?**

**Me: Oh oh! And I am just translating every language into English because I don't know Asian. So they generally speak English with a few foreign words mixed in.**

**Shadow: Long time no see?**

**Me: Mehehehe…Blame Zoro's awesomeness*runs out door***

**Lync: Uhh, please review!**

**Shadow: Damn you Mugiwara!**


	25. Mosh Pits and roadtrips!

**Hell****o, holidays for me!**

**Me: Let us continue. And yeah, I shall update for you tomorrow as well.**

**Shadow: Make it double update NOW you prick!**

**Me: Impossible, I'm not a guy so nye!**

**Ren**

He really felt cramped in that amend elevator, but he hoped that he wouldn't get squished by whatever was outside when he got out. He COULD always just pretend to be dead, IF it was like a tiger…..That could be a problem then. Or maybe he could just push the red button on the other side of the room and see what happens. It's better than being stuck here all alone.

"What the hell." he got up and pushed the button repeatedly, not knowing that the wires were cut off when Shadow broke the couple of floors.

"What happened to the sirens?"

**Masquerade**

"Bwahahahahahahahahaha!" Masky-chan belted out as the police got into a heated argument with Jesse over why he could not borrow his uniform for a costume party.

"But why not?" Jesse asked innocently.

"Sir, everyone with common sense would realize that that is not permitted," said a jittery newbie.

"It's against the rules…"

Jesse scrutinized him for a while with narrow eyes, causing him to take a step backwards. Tiling his head, Jesse smiled evily (think Medusa in Soul Eater) and snickered. Ace stared at him wearily while Mana lost interest and wandered off somewhere. What were they even doing again? Masquerade was busy watching the events with glee and amusement; he should take Jesse and Ace to public places more frequently in the future!

"Sei gamato," Jesse raised his book-and then promptly hit the poor lad with all his might and ran out of there faster than Italy in retreat.

"Hey!" the rest of the police force chased after him as he turned a corner.

The rest of the trouble-makers ran after the group, can't afford to lose their source of entertainment now could they?

**Cody**

She really didn't know where they were. Except that a guy was staring stupidly at them while unconsciously eating a doggy treat. Not weird at all! Mason and Gus veered off to the side to avoid collision while Hydron continued to hurl curses at her. Cody couldn't care less. The dog dude smiled and rushed off to hug Lync, chattering away like a normal teen girl 'Like, I was so alone!' and 'Who's THAT girl? She looks firey!' Having enough of this awkwardness that only she was experiencing, she dumped Hydron on the side of the road and hit the stranger on the back of his head.

"Who the hell are you?" she screeched at him.

He smiled warmly before doing a mock bow.

"I am Asia, I live in the mansion where-" he was cut off as an object collided with him, causing both him and it to tumble into the bushes.

All looked on curiously as police officers ran past them, followed by a blur that kept on screaming 'holy shit!' It was very confusing when Masquerade ran past shouting 'you fucking idiot! He's over here!' They all just stared in silence when Ace and Baron and some other chicky stopped to catch their breath while Masky-chan ran up ahead.

"Um, excuse me, but who the fuck are you?" Cody asked with mock politeness.

"ACE!" Shun tackle hugged him.

"Um, hi?" Baron waved at her.

"Pleased to meet you."

All action was halted as Masquerade came back, dragging a protesting Mana with him.

"Where is Long Legs?" He asked casually. Baron shrugged.

As Cody was about to throw somethin at him (preferably her shoe) Asia popped out of the bushes spluttering and wiping his mouth furiously, the aggravated blonde a few seconds behind him. She gave them questioning looks as they were both sporting a light blush-right before they fisty-cuffed each other and set out beating the shit out of themselves. They all looked on as the two became a blur, occasionally blood would fly as they decimated the bushes around them.

"What the fuck just happened?" was the only thing Mason could say at the moment.

**Runo**

Runo glared angrily as Zenet and Stoica as they wouldn't stop singing 'There's a hole in my bucket' and that Airzel felt compelled to say every though he had over the intercom, as well as Sid's snoring and Lena's grumbling as she continued taking Sid's job as co-pilot. She held a random crowbar as she surveyed the nuisances and watched their destination carefully.

"Where are we going again?" Zenet asked, pausing in the song.

"Never Never Land!" Airzel replied, and then got hit across the head by Lena.

"Wait, why do you even have a lab under the lab under the South African stadium? I thought Zenoheld was Vestal, therefore not from this planet," Runo said sceptically.

"Dude, the gig back on Vestal didn't work, because his ass got busted there. So he moved here, where he could gather more stupid subjects. Duh!" Stoica said slowly like she was an idiot.

"He moves to a different planet each time he's thwarted, so yeah, we follow him."

"You people sound like stalkers," she huffed and sat in a chair.

"How do you know we aren't" Sid said creepily from the corner, making Runo jolt.

"Go back to sleep!" she screeched and threw her crowbar at him.

**Shadow**

All it could concern right now was that its prey was getting away. Climbing out of the structure, the black dragon stretched its wings before taking flight, soaring across the terrain to find its prey. They all smelt so delicious; maybe afterwards it could pick up any extra snacks and burn down a few buildings. That would be fun. Yes, watch it all go up in beautiful black flames… Then maybe world domination, then a nap! Yes, a nap will be perfect.

"Raaaawr!" he exclaimed, causing quite a few people to run in terror.

I was good to be a dragon.

**Done.**

**Me: Next instalment tomorrow!**

**Shadow: ou are a prick.**

**Jesse: I believe she knows that….**

**Asa: Review!**


	26. Secret passageways

**Hey! Like I said, next installment!**

**Me: Sorry for keeping you waiting for the last one…**

**Shadow: Prick.**

**Me: SHUT UP YOU!**

**Ren**

He had been constantly pushing the blasted thing for over 10 minutes, why wasn't anything happening. And then he realized something. Why would the button work if there was a power shortage. What and idiot! He hit his head.

"I am retarded," he mumbled to himself as he slid down the wall.

Too bad he didn't have any weapons or things with him. He really needed to go.

**Runo**

She smiled a bit, happy that her crowbar had hit its mark; Sid had vacated his corner to slip into the opposite one, that'll teach him to snore quietly. Airzel was staring a bit off to the side, losing interest in his role as pilot. Zenet and Stoica had long since finished their annoying song and were now playing monopoly, and were glaring at each other.

"I will not give it up!" Stoica stated, holding onto Montreal.

"Dude, just give it over or you'll be bankrupt and I'll win!" Zenet reasoned determidly.

"NEVER!"

Boys, they're just so stubborn.

**Cody**

"What the? STOP FIGHTING!" she screeched at the 2, who stopped immediately.

"Who the fuck are you?'" she pointed to the newcomer.

"I am Jesse Glenn, pleasure to meet you," he tilted his head.

"I'm Mana," the girl popped out of nowhere.

"I don't give a fuck about you!" Cody shouted exasperated. Why wouldn't things be normal for over 5 minutes?

Rolling her eyes and sticking out her tongue, Mana raced towards Jesse and jumped onto his back. She shouted things like 'yaay horsie!' and 'gogogogogogogogogogo!' repeatedly in his ear. Serves the idiot right. Running at that speed he could've overtaken a horse. Turning to the other girl, who was listening to her Ipod and pretending not to know them, Cody called her over.

"Yes?" the girl asked.

"Who are you?"

"Fatinka, I'm sorry that we, erm, interrupted you…." she trailed off awkwardly.

Huffing, Cody turned to the obsolete idiots who were bumbling around and marched over to Masquerade.

"Why are you here?" she questioned.

"We were running after the police, why?" Shun looked at him with a shocked expression.

"AFTER the police. Why the hell would you do that?"

Masquerade indicated Jesse and Shun nodded in understanding. Not knowing what else to do, Lync searched the sky for any sign of their attacker. Spotting a black dot, he shrieked and hid in the bushes.

"Aw crap not again!" Gus moaned.

**Volt**

Those children will be the death of him! He fumed as he and Spectra sat and watched a thousand ways to die on Sony Max. This wasn't a very good choice since he was storing away some ideas for future use. He smiled evily.

"Oi! Don't smile like that, it's creepy," Spectra informed him as he inched away.

"Sorry," Volt said, not convincing him a bit.

A 'poof' was heard from behind them and Spectra took the chance to leap up and rush to the confused mail man as he stared dazedly around the cave's interior. Taking the letters meant for them, Spectra hit him over the head and dragged him back outside to the nearest cabin-which was quite a few miles away mind you. Trudging back inside, he flourished the package to Volt, then instantly started ripping it up. Volt dashed over there to see what new mission the kids would have to do, hopefully they'll die painfully and be reincarnated as shrubs. Or weeds. Either would do at that point.

"So, what is it?" he asked impatiently.

"Hmm, a power plant issue. This might not be so easy with Shun and all those buttons…" Spectra trailed off.

"This will be interesting!" Spectra shivered at volt's tone of voice. Knowing that Volt had that creepy purple aura surrounding his huge frame, scary grin in place.

God he was scary sometimes….

**Unknown**

A figure scurried through the sewers, looking left and right for any signs of movement not its own. It was nervous; this was an important mission, crucial to their plan. They just need to put it into action. Continuing its journey, the figure came to a brick wall. The wall wasn't something special, chipping away and looking old. The figure knock thrice on the foundation, hearing a faint ''ello?'

"Grimestreet," it answered, and the wall retracted upwards, revealing another figure standing by the entrance. Handing over the notice, the first figure scurried off, leaving the wall to slide back into place.

"Hmmph!" the second figure grumbled before loping slowly down the passageway, torches casting eerie shadows in its wake.

After a few minutes, faint muttering could be heard. When within earshot, the grumbling turned into a low chant accompanied by slightly swaying bodies. The words "acbra grublo" could be heard, the rest too low to make out. The circle of figures were covered in black cloaks, hands joined. The chanting stopped as they sensed its presence.

"The files are here-" the figure was cut off.

"I know," a cloaked body stood, presumably the leader.

"I have been expecting it," the figure stood, reaching for its hood.

It fell back, revealing a pale face, and two purple eyes.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Me: Weeeee!**

**Lync: YaHoOoO!**

**Gus: Oh Ashura not toggling!**

**Cody: Review!**


	27. Montreal belongs to Stoica!

**Hello again. And for Gus's autism, he isn't seriously autistic, like some of the people I know, but he does get iffy if you mess with his things, workspace and plans. And their room is basically ruled by him because Lord knows what they would've done to that poor living space…. So it's not that bad.**

**Me: I've got The Mysterious Ticking Noise stuck in my head XD**

**Hydron: HA!**

**Volt**

Spectra was wondering something, was that mail dude okay? And why was he getting a bad feeling that something is wrong somewhere…

"SPECTRA! YOU TRYIN' TO BURN DOWN MY CAVE!?" Volt screeched from the kitchen.

There stood the house/cave owner, trying to put out a fire that had engulfed his stove. _Oh right, I was making cupcakes for the next meeting. _Spectra whimpered before scampering off in the opposite direction-getting some supplies from the shops ehehhehe. He managed to open the entrance before Volt snagged his collar.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To the…beach?" Spectra said shakily before being hauled back from the entrance to clean up his stupid mess.

**Cody**

"Stop you two!" she pelted the two fighters with rocks.

"I don't even know who you guys are, isn't it a bit rushed to be trying to kill each other in my company before the first hang-out?" the two stopped, stared at her and gave an unanimous answer:

"Nah," then continued a while longer before Lync's shrieked caught their attention.

"KILLITKILLITKILLITKILLIT!" he screeched as Shun was playing with a spider.

"Shouldn't we be running away from that giant reptile?" Gus put in as the others became aware of a giant shadow appearing above them.

"NOES!" Mana shrieked before using Cody as a shield.

"Hey hey hey! Back off sister," she snarled before rounding the others up and herding them away from flammable objects since the dragon just started firing balls of fire at them.

"I can get us away," Mason said noncommittally as he stared at the burning grass and melting tar.

The others ignored him as they chose to run around in circles screaming blue murder as the creature locked on to its prey.

"I'm a virgin! Killing virgins isn't fun!" Lync cowered in a trash can.

"I doubt the dragon cares whether you've copulated or not," Jesse raised an eyebrow as he calmly walked away from the burning things.

"Copulated?" Shun blinked dumbly.

"To fornicate!" Gus shrieked while trying to stamp out the burning grass while still retreating.

"Fornicate?" Hydron swivelled his head.

"DON'T GIVE THEM THE MEANS TO REPRODUCE!" Cody shouted in distress, the world would be screwed if they started multiplying.

The group finally started running again, then decided to jump into the sewers where there were more spaces to hide. Screw logic. All falling in an ungraceful heap, Mason blinked slowly as he spotted a very distressed teen run into another "corridor" dismissing it for his imagination; he squeezed out from the pile and watched with interest as the others for to untangle each other.

**Ren**

He really wanted to get out of there; he found the gem that could help them in the "war" Since they're at a disadvantage already. Not enough agents or weapons. They were also down one member since he took a stroll and never came back, wonder where he even is. Though on the bright side, if he could retrieve the gem, it could better their chances against their two main opponents.

"But now it's out of our reach, I don't think we'll be able to retrieve it now. Maybe luck will show us its hand?"

Sighing, he just took to staring at the button panel. It's a shame he didn't really think about climbing through the emergency exit in the ceiling.

**Runo**

She was quite interested in why the hell Stoica didn't just give up, he was beaten five times in a row now. He just wouldn't back down. Looking back to the cockpit, she noticed that Airzel was staring dreamily ahead, counting clouds as they went by. A thought occurred to her; why not ask them now while there was no escape?

"Hey, whose your opponent again?" she drawled out.

Sid startled awake, Lena and Airzel blinked, Stoica stopped whining long enough to get hit by a delayed punch by Zenet. Runo snorted at the scene, really now?

"Seriously? You only asked now?" Lena said with a smirk as Sid got up to hand her some money.

"Told you I'd win this bet."

Airzel shifted in his seat.

"It's a bit more complicated than just two guys fighting each other. It's kinda complex."

Runo nodded unconvinced, she'd punch the lights out of them betting on her later.

"Tell me."

Airzel and Lena switched on the autopilot, swivelling around in their chairs to face her.

"Well you see, we're fighting against more than one enemy. You know about Zenoheld's secret army right? Well there's this other group of people who want both him and us destroyed. We'll get to that later. Well, Zenoheld's army is bigger than you think. He's secretly stationed some of his agents into certain companies around the world. Little ones, such as small petrol places, bakeries and mechanics-"

"And plumbers!" Sid shouted from the sidelines.

"-and plumbers. They're just in small businesses, but that's because they get the best information there. Who would expect a baker to care about certain happenings or troubles in businesses, or worries that a plumber might hear about what's secretly happening to some other companies? Plus, they kind of have an impact on everything. They also have gangs employed in their plot. It's a type of insidious world domination, starting small. The other group are just people who believe that both Zenoheld and us should be destroyed. They're also incredibly hard to find, since their so small. But because of that, they're almost untraceable and we lose agents on both sides because of them," Runo nodded slowly, taking it all in.

"So you know this how?"

"Let's just say we had a few agents sneak in a couple of times and relayed information back to us, but after a month they would never be heard or seen again. It's a three way cat and mouse game, so we kinda have to be careful not to die. All three of us are also after these certain crystals. But that's all you're getting out of me," Airzel swivelled back to the front.

"Um, why can't I know the whole story?" Runo asked, waving around the crowbar menacingly.

"Knowledge is power. Too much power can be your undoing," Stoica told her, before picking a fight with Zenet over who got to be the dog this time.

Blinking, Runo frowned. So who could she exactly trust from now on due to this little "game" if these people don't want to tell her who could be her and her friend's end?

**Hehe! Hangcliffer!**

**Me: See, it isn't plotless, just really "thought up" XD Hah, just kidding, I'm just going with the flow!**

**Airzel: Lord help us all…..**

**Me: Reviews please!**


	28. You got trolled!

**Priviet!**

**Me: Hey, sorry for no updating. Writing other stories so when I'm finished I could post them all in one go, but then my PC was like, let's be a dick and not allow the internet to work! And I can't use the ones at school due to exams. I do not own "I saw a peanut" **

**Shadow: Hate you.**

**Gus: You hate everyone!**

**Runo**

Runo stared for a while longer.

"PHSYCHE! Got you good!" They all started laughing.

Needless to say, she was pissed.

"DON'T GIVE ME A FUCKING HEART ATTACK MOFOS!" She beat Airzel with her crowbar while the rest laughed harder.

"SHUT UP!"

Wiping his eyes, Stoica inched away from the PMSing female slowly, they sense fear you know. Sid had made the smart decision and acted like he was disappointed in the others. That backfired when the turquoisde-haired boy maturely pointed at him and said:

"It was HIS idea!" And had the wrath of a woman scorned looming above him before being ruthlessly beaten.

His friends continued laughing until Lena looked serious again.

"But seriously, there's this random group that want us all dead and they're a pain in the ass cause we can't fucking find them!" This caused the group to gasp.

"Ooo! Lena said a bad woooord!" Zenet said.

**Cody**

Cody was not happy; she could hear the dragon destroying more property that they'd have to pay for eventually. Sighing, she followed her companions in exploring the icky sewers. Who was leading them anyway? She just wanted to have a lovely bubble bath when she got out, and burn her clothes cause the smell WILL stay-unless she poured perfume all over it-so that was not going to happen. She was also irritated since SOMEONE (coughcoughMasonandShuncoughcough) were singing Shots-By LFMAO and other singers she really didn't care about at the moment.

"If you ain't here to party get the FUCK out the club. If you ain't taking shots get the FUCK out the club, NOW ALL MY ALCOHOLICS LET ME SEE YOUR HANDS UP!" They waved their hands in the air.

She really wanted to kill them just then; they could at least sing Thrift shop or something. But nooooo, Shots they were singing and Shots it would be. Who the hell was leading them, and what the fuck just ran across her foot? Screaming rather belatedly, Cody jumped onto Jesse's back-rather him get bitten and contract rabies then her. Her victim pin-wheeled his arms before tipping sideways, launching them both into the sewage river. Five seconds later, a book flew out and K.O-ed Lync, then both teens resurfaced spewing the disgusting stuff over everyone else.

"You are going down bitch!" Jesse grabbed Cody by the collar before dunking her a few times, more angry that his book got wet than himself getting soaked.

"Hey! Wrestle later when we have fresh air and clothes-fucking don't come near me!" Gus ran away from the two pissed teens, shrieking as he went.

Shaking their heads, the rest of the group followed after them, Mana giggling all the way. It was fun hanging out with these guys.

**Spectra**

To say he was nervous was an understatement. They had left at dusk, Volt's bat form flying behind his hoverboard. He still didn't know if Volt was done being mean to him yet, calm vampires are scary. Except for Hydron-cause how can a dude like that be scary? So there they were, flying off to the mansion to deliver there next mission.

"Volt." No answer.

"V-Volt?" Spectra turned around, finding out that the bat was gone.

Yes! But before he could even think about running away to a casino in Chicago, the giant bat swooped up next to him.

"What the hell do you want?" Ah, so he was still angry.

"I'm sowwwy." Spectra said in a small voice, hopefully that will piss Volt off enough to forget about the charred oven back in his kitchen.

"Nice try buddy. It only works on Shun and Lync." Darn. Just as his hopes were up.

Another awkward silence commenced. For about 3 minutes.

"Im hungry."

"Put a sock in it."

**Ren**

After another 20 minutes of silence, he had started singing. The song in question?

"I saw a peanut, I saw a peanut, I saw a peanut just now." The poor kid was clutching at straws, he stopped feeling hungry 20 minutes ago.

"I just saw a peanut, saw a peanut jus-" He got cut off as the door flew backwards into the opposite wall, showing him the view of a pissed off Beth.

"KRAWLER! GET YOUR ASS INTO GEAR AND-Why are you all huddled up in that corner?" The redhead glanced at the now traumatised boy.

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed his collar and started dragging him out of the room and down the stairs past a chortling Bolt, who in turn shut up as a glare was sent his way. He sobered up immediately and slunk down after them.

"S-so. How was your trip?" Ren asked timidly.

"Cosi cosi. Bolt killed a random city's power outlet though, stupid idiot….." Said idiot smiled sheepishly.

"Heh, yeah. scusi. Anyway, we got a mission from Volt about a new mission-"

"But first you gotta save the mission from a stupid dragon and fix what's left of the fucking house!" Beth interjected.

"Sarah was sent ahead with Megan to help wrap things up. The other twitches are on vacation, and the rest of this house's inhabitants have mysteriously disappeared." She shouted the last part at no one in particular.

"Oh, and Rex is in the pool."

"So why do I have to go?" Ren whined.

"Cause I feel like picking on you today, that's why!"

"Beth, you are such a zenobio."

"And you, Bolt. Can be such a bionda!"

**Hehe, had writer's lock for this chap.**

**Me: CAT on Friday!**

**Bolt: I thought you had forgot about us!**

**Me: Naw! Just couldn't figure out what you would be doing at random times…**


End file.
